Kindergarten Days
by Lost42
Summary: Kai and Kya and the Rugrats are un kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before their first day of kindergarten and Kai and Kya were excited and a little nervous because kindergarten will be all day,while pre school was only a few hours, But they would be in a class with all their friends so they were happy about that.

Kya's pov

My mommy came into my room and woke me up but I didn't want to get up. I was still tired.

"Kya you have to get up and go to school." Mommy said making me sit up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I wasn't ready for today. Before I could get out of bed Kai came running through the door and jumped on my bed.

"Kya come on. Get dressed. It's school time and tito's making banana nutella crepes." He exclaimed and ran back downstairs. He had to much energy for me in the morning. I sighed and got out of bed and went downstairs with mommy.

After breakfast I was more awake and we went upstairs to get dressed in our new outfits we got for the first day of school. I was proud of myself when I put my pink dress that had Anna and Elsa on it on all by myself. After I was dressed Kai came into my room. He was wearing blue shorts and a red shirt with blue sleeves and blue flip flops.

"Kai I thought Spiderman was sposed to be on your shirt?" I asked.

"He is." Kai answered looking down at his shirt. He looked back up confused.

"I think your shirt is on backwards." Mommy said going over to Kai and helping him with his shirt. I put my pink flip flops on.

"Kya your shoes are on the wrong feet." Mommy told me. I quickly took them off and put them on the right feet. Mommy put my hair in a french braid and spiked Kai's hair up and then we got our backpacks and waited by the door for mommy to finish getting ready. As we were waiting we saw the big yellow bus pull up in front of our house and Jerwin,Alex and Athena ran outside accidently leaving the door open letting Hana out.

End of kya's pov

Kai and Kya ran to the front door along with Ernesto who was about to leave for work. Ernesto saw that Hana got hit by a car. He quickly closed the door so the kids wouldn't see what happened. Grace came down the stairs a few minutes later and Ernesto whispered to her what happened. She looked sad but quickly hid it before the kids could notice. Ernesto went outside to make sure the kids didn't see the body. He came back a few minuts later and everybody left.

The drive to school was quiet and quick. They got out and walked to their classroom. Kya no longer felt nervous. As soon as she saw all of her friends were there she felt better. The goodby was quick and Grace soon left the school and headed for work.

"Hey are you guys excited for kindergaten?" Tommy asked happily as hecame up to them wearing a blue reptar shirt with green sleeves and blue jean shorts. The twins just nedded.

"What's wrong guys?" Kimi asked.

"Our dog Hana got out this morning." Kao explained.

"I'm sure she'll come back." Chuckie assured.

"I hope so." Kya said sadly."Hey where's Dil?"

"He's still in pre school." Tommy explained. Kai and Kya went to pre school early so they could learn more English.

Soon in walked a dark haired woman. Everyone stopped their conversations to look toward the door.

"Hello class. My name is and I'll be your teacher this year. Now who knows the ABC song?" She asked. All of the kids raised their hands except for Kya and Chuckie. They had trouble rememberig all the letters.

"Ok so I see most of you know your alphabet but just to make sure we're going to sing the song a few times. Now everybody sit in a circle." The class of about twelve kids all sat down around the teacher while she sang and pointed to each letter making the kids sing after her.

After they sang the song a few times they got to practice writing their names.

"My name is eay to right." Kya commented happily.

"Mine to but I why is there a A in my name?" Kai asked.

Tommy looked over at Kai's paper and noticed his name had three letters in it but sounded like it only had two.

"Hmm good question Kai. Why don't you ask Mrs. Mentzel." Tommy said looking back at his paper and making a Y as neat as he could. Kai raised his hand and Mrs. Mentzel came over.

"Yes Kai?" She asked as she came over to the table where Kai,Kya,Tommy,and Chuckie were sitting.

"How come my name has a A in it if you don't say it or here it?" Kai asked.

"That's a good question. Your name has what is called a silent vowel. We'll more about it soon. For now just practice writing your name ok." The teacher explained.

When they were done writing their names they went outside for recess.

"What do you guys think of kindergarten so far?" Tommy asked.

"I like it." Kimi answered.

"I don't. Why's my name gotta be so long." Chuckie complained."And it has silent letters which I keep forgetting about cuz you can't hear them."

"Me too." What's the point of silent letters anyways?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure but you'll get it soon. Now let's play something." Tommy said. Soon he and Chuckie,Phil,and Lil started a game of tag while Kya and Kimi went to the swings.

After recess they had stiry time. The story was about a little owl who was afraid of the dark and with the help of his friends he wasnt scared anymore. All the kids enjoyed the book. when the story was over they all sat at their tables and ate their packed lunches.

"Hey Phillip, that's my Reptar bar." Lil yelled at Phil when he took it.

"Nu uh Lillian. It's mine. You ate yours already." Phil said.

"No I didn't." Lil cried back.

"Yes you did." Phil yelled and glared. Before the argument could go any further Mrs. Mentzel came over to Phil and Lil.

"What's goimg on here." She asked.

"Phil took my chocolate." Lil explained.

"No I didn't. She ate hers." Phil answered. The teacher looked around and didn't see a rapper from the bar anywhere. She realized that there might only be one as there wasn't any chocolate on either of the twins faces.

"Ok why don't you two share this one." She said splitting the chocolate bar evenly amd handing the twins half each. They seemed satisfied with this and happily ate their share.

After lunch they played with clay. Kya had white clay and syatyed rolling out three balls.

"What are you making Kya?" Kimi asked.

"Olaf." Kya answered proudly.

"Cool. I'm making a rainbow." Kimi said scooting over so Kya could see.

"Ooh, I like the bright colors." Kya said putting Olaf's head on.

"Ok kids. It's almost time to go home so put your clay in the window so it can dry and you can finish it tomorrow." The teacher said and all the kids did as they were told.

When the bell rang all the kids rushed outside to meet their parents or get on the bus. Kai spotted auntie standing outside her dark blue cand graabed Kya's hand so they wouldn't get seperated and made their way over to her. On the way home she told them that Hana went to join Sadie in Heaven. They were upset and cried all the way home.

The next day they didn't go to school.

"Hey Chuckie where do you think Kai and Kya are?" Kimi asked.

"I don't but we're supposed to go over to their house after school today." Chuckie answered.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. They practiced writing their names again. Kimi and Lil could write theirs pretty well. Tommy had trouble making his letters neat and Chuckie forgot the K in his name. Phil was still putting an F instead of finished their clay projects and were allowed to take them home.

After school Auntie picked up Kimi,Chuckie,Phil, and Lil. Tommy went home with Didi because his grandparents were coming over for dinner.

In the car the other kids noticed how quiet Kai and Kya were being.

"Why do you guys look so sad?" Lil asked.

"Cuz Hana's gone like our other dog." Kya answered sadly.

"I'm sorry guys." Kimi said patting Kya on the shoulder. The rest of the ride home was quiet. When they go to the house they had a snack.

A little while later Mia walked through the door carrying a pet carrier.

"Hey guys I got a surprise for you." She said as she opened the cage. A little gray kitten soon appeared.

"A kitty." Kya exclaimed excitedly reaching to pet the kitten. It purred and curled up in her lap.

"I want to see." Kai said reaching to pet the cat. When he got closer he started sneezing.

"I think your going to have to keep the cat at your house. Looks like Kai is allergic." Auntie said. All the kids played with the cat except Kai, who couldn't go near it without sneezing.

"I gotta go guys but you can see Simon again at my house." Mia said as Kimi handed the kitten and she left.

"Sorry your cousin's cat didn't work out. We'll think of something else." Auntie said as she looked at the still sad kids.

Kai and Kya went to school the rest of the week and finished their clay projects and wrote their names without copying the paper that it was written on. Kai finally learned about silent vowels.

The following Sunday Grace took Kai and Kya to her work. She didn't actually have to work that day but she had a surprise for the kids.

"Wait here." She said to Kai and Kya. They sat on the chairs in the waiting room. It wasn't long before she came back out.

"This is Ginger. She's going to be our new dog. Somebody brought her here because they didn't want her anymore."

"Why didn't they want her?" Kai asked going over and petting the dog on the head.

"She's not a puppy and some people only want when their puppies." Grace explained.

"What kind of dog is that. It looks squishy." Kya giggled amd pointed at the dog's wrinkled head.

"She's a chinese Shar Pei." Grace explained to her children."That's why she has some wrinkles and her head is like a gippo's and guess what?"

"What?" they asked i unison.

"She's going to have babies soon." Kai and Kya were excited. Not only were they getting a new dog but soon they would have more. They were finally starting to feel happy.

The next day at school they told everyone the good news. It was recess so they had timee to talk.

"We got a new dog yesterday." Kai said excitedly.

"And she's going to have puppies." Kya exclaimed.

"What does she look like?" Kimi asked.

"She's this tall." Kai said holding his hand up about halfway up his body.

"She's tan with black on her nose and mouth." Kya explained."She's so cute"

"I want to see her." Lil said.

After school Auntie pulled up to the parking lot and all the jids got to see Kai and Kya's new dog.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the week before Halloween and all the kids were excited because their class would bw throwing a Halloween the next day.

It was Sunday which meant Walking Dead would be coming on. Kai loved the show and stayed up an hour past bedtime every Sunday from October to Febuary. The adults in the house didn't know he watched the show. He would sneak in Alex and Jerwin's room to watch it with them. He didn't share a room with them anymore because his oldest cousin moved out.

When the show started the boys got really excited and watched the tv eagerly to see the zombies get killed or see if their favorite character got killed.

Kai wasn't scared of the show. He knew it wasn't real but this particular time he was sitting close to the tv and all of the sudden a zombie popped right up close to the screen making all three boys jump and Kai scream.

Hearing the screaming the adults ran to the room to see what was going on. When they opened the door they found Jerwin and Alex holding onto each other and Kai huddled under the blanket.

"Kai what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in bed." Grace said unwrapping her son from the blanket and taking him to his room. She tucked Kai into bed and turned on his car nightlight.

"I don't need a nightlight anymore mommy." Kai whined. He was tired and scared but didn't want his mom to know because then he couldn't watch the show anymore.

Grace turned the nightlight off and switched off the big light leaving the room in complete darkness. Kai turned over and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He kept thinking about the zombies and the scary noises they made. He wasn't usually scared but being in the dark made him think of on the show when they go out in the forest at night and have to fight off zombies or walkers as their called on the show.

Kai lay there in his bed trying not to be scared when he soon saw lightning flash across the sky. He jumped out of bed and ran to turn on the light. Once the room was all lit he felt better.

He sat down and started to play with his cars. Soon he got thirsty so he went downstairs and got a drink. It was very dark and he was standing in the kitchen when he heard a noise. It was snoriing but in his imagination it was a zombie coming to get him.

He dropped his glass of water on the floor and ran upstairs to his mom's room.

"Mommy there's a walker downstairs." Kai exclaimed through his tears. Grace sat up in bed and looked at her son.

"Come here." She said patting the space on the bed next to her as thunder boomed. Kai jumped into the bed. Grace wrapped her arms around him and layed him down against her to calm him down.

"There's no such thing as zombies." She said after he had calmed down."That was just your uncle snoring." Kai laughed a little.

"You need to sleep. You don't want to be to tired for your party tomorrow." Kai nodded and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Alex and Jerwin were talking about the show. Kai was disapointed he couldn't watch it anymore but he figured he could always watch it when he was older.

When the got to school they saw everyone was dressed up. Kai was dressed up as Rick from The Walking dead. He wore a tan shirt with brown pants and a big brown sherif hat. Kya,who had recently seen a play called Wicked was dress as in a black dress and hat and even had painted green skin and carried a broom. Lil saw it with her so she decided to be Glinda mostly because she got to wear a sparkly dress.

"Wow Kya. I thought we would be the same thing cuz you like sparkly dresses like I do." Lil said noticing Kya out of character costume.

"I do but I like how the wicked witch sings in the play." Kya said.

"Ok class before we start the party we have some work to do so everybody take your seats." said walking into the classroom wearing a witch hat.

The kids obedientlly sat at their tables with frowns on their faces until they saw what was being handed out.

"Ok can anybody tell me what the number of the day is?" The teacher asked as she handed out the last of the pumkin candies.

Tommy raised his hand. Mrs. Mentzel pointed at him.

"Ten." He answered.

"Good now how many pumpkins did you get."She asked the class. They all looked at their candies and started counting out loud so all that was heard was a jumble of numbers. Finally they all yelled ten at the same time.

"Very good." She laughed at the enthusiasm of her students. After they counted the pumkins they were allowed to eat them. Next they colored in jack o lanterns, making their own faces.

They didn't have normal lunch as food would be served at the party. They read a few Halloween stories and then it was time for the party to start.

They bobbed for apples and played games. They even made their own haunted houses out of chocolate grahm crackers.

"I can't get a apple. My mouth is to small." Kya complained.

"I got one." Lil yelled.

"Look at my spooky ghost." Phil said placing some red candy on some white frosting.

"Um no thanks Phl. I'll stick to my cute ghost." Chuckie saiid putting orange frosting on the top of his ghosts head.

Kimi and Kya were making a haunted house togeather. They put grahm crackers for the walls and made a roof out of grahm crackers that was leaning off to make it look old and spooky. Kimi added some candy bones to make a graveyard and Kya added some pumpkin candy. Next they made ghost cookies covered in orange sparkly sprinkles.

"This is a great party huh guys." Tommy said happily taking a bite of his cheese pizza. Evertyone else agreed and began eating their pizza. When it was time to go home each kid had a small bag of treats to take home with them including their ghost cookies if they hadn't eaten them already.


	3. Chapter 3

Kya sat at her assighned table with Kai,Phil,and Lil. They were all working on writing their numbers when Collin,a boy known for causing trouble in the class came up to Kya and grabbed her paper and vrumpled it up and threw on the ground.

"Why did you do that Collin?" Kya asked the boy with shaggy brown hair as she bent down reaching to pick up her paper only to have Collin step on her hand and run away laughing.

"I hate that kid." Kya exclaimed angrily rubbing her hand where he had stepped on it.

"What happened?" Kai asked coming back from sharpening his pencil,noticing Kya rubbing her hand.

"That big meanie face,Collin happened." Lil said angrily."He took her paper and crinkled it up and then stepped on her hand."

"Just wait until recess,I'll show collin that he can't pick on my sister." Kai said.

"Don't worry about it Kai. If you fight you'll just get in trouble." Kya said.

"Ok but if he picks on you again let me know." Kya nodded and went back to her worksheet.

At recess Kya,Kimi,and Lil went to the swings like they always did. The boys played kickball,except for Collin,who snuck over to the swings.

"Hi kya." Collin said as he casually made his way to where she was sitting on the swing.

"Go away Collin." Kya spat. Today was Friday and Collin had been bothering her all week when nobody was looking. She wanted to tell the teacher but everytime she was about to he would call her a tattletale crybaby.

"I don't have to." Collin said and grabbed Kya's swing.

"Leave her alone." Kimi yelled throwing sand in Collins face,which only made him angrier. He pushed Kimi down into the sand. Lil got off of her swing and tried hitting Collin but he was bigger and just smacked her in the face bringing tears to her eyes.

By this time a small crowd had gatheredmade up of pre schoolers and kindergarteners.

"This scary Tommy. Do something." Chuckie shuddered pushing Tommy forward.

"Uh Collin you should really leave the girls alone." Tommy said nervously. He usually wasn't scared in situations like this and he wanted to help his freinds but Collin was the biggest kid in class. Nobody wanted to mess with him.

Collin didn't say anything. He just pushed Kya out of the swing and sat down in it and said."Who's gonna make me?"

"Me." Yelled Kai and Zack,who was a preschooler that the kids knew. Zack ran and got the teacher while Kai stood his ground. He didn't want to fight but he was tired of this bully picking on his sister and now his freinds.

Collin got of of the swing and towered over Kai. He glared at him and pushed him into the metal bars that held the swingset.

Kai got up and shool his head,which hurt alot but he fought through the pain. He ran at Collin and tackled him to the ground. Soon everyone in the crowd was chanfing fight except Tommy,Chuckie,and the girls,who stood off away from the fight.

"Fight. Hey this is a good fight ey guys." Phil commented like he was watching a fight on tv with his mom. Tommy and Chuckie just watched,hoping that Zack would return soon.

"What's going o here?" Mrs. Mentzel yelled breaking up the crowd and grabbing Kai,who was on top of Collin while another teacher with blond hair pulled Collin to his feet,ending the fight for good.

"Collin's been picking on Kya all week." Kai said wiping the sand off his face.

"And today he picked on us." Lil said.

"I told Kai not to fight but he didn't listen." Kya said quietly,ashamed that her brother was going to get in trouble because she couldn't handle a bully.

"Everyone back to your classes." The other teacher yelled. All the kids did as they were told except for Tommy,Chuckie,Phil,Lil,Kimi,Kai,and Kya.

"Next time somones bothers you come and tell me." Mrs. Mentzel said bending down to Kya's level. Kya nodded.

"Now Tommy,Chuckie,Phil,Pyper,Elena,Jade,and Gavin go back to class and finish your worksheets. I'll back soon." She said handing her room key to the other teacher,who still had a hold of Collin.

"The rest of you follow me." Shr siad as the girl and Kai and Collin followed her inside.

"Are we in trouble?" kimi asked.

"Did you fight?" Mrs. Mentzel asked.

"No." Kimi answered.

"Ok then. You just need to tell the principal what happened. The girls nodded.

Kai was starting to get nervous and his palms started to sweat. He knew he was in trouble.

the kids waited in a little waiting erea until Mrs. Mentzel came back with the principal. THe girls were asked to come in first.

They sat in big plush chairs while the principal sat at her desk across from them.

"Ok girls tell me what happened." The principal said kindly.

One by one Kimi,Kya,and Lil stated what happened. They were all a little nervous as they had never been in a situation like this before.

While the girls were telling their side of what happened Grace and Collin's mother showed up.

Kai looked over at his mother. She looked really mad. He sunk further down in his seat. The girls came out and went back to class. Kai was called back next andhe explained how Collin kept bothering his sister all week and how he called her names,which the principal already heard.

"So what started the fight?" The principal asked.

"Collin was pushing the girls and being mean to them so I came over to them to try to stop him and he pushed me into the swingset." Kai said showing her the bump that was forming onthe back of his head.

"Why didn't you get a teacher?" She asked.

"Cuz he was about to hurt Kya. He already pushed Kimi and Lil." Kai answered.

"Very well." She said and folded her hands."I'll discuss your punishment with your mother. You can wait outside until we're done." Kai nodded sadly and walked out of the room.

He sat down as Collin was called in. He looked over at his mom.

"I didn't mean to fight." Kai said."Kya told me not to but he made me mad."

"You know fighting isn't the answer. You should've got a teacher after he pushed you." Grace said. Collin's mother glared at her.

"Collin said your son pushed him." She stated angrily.

"Well he's lying." Kai yelled and turned around showing her the bump on his head

"Kai let me handle this." Grace said to her son in Tagalog.

"Mrs. Mentzel said on the phone that Kai told her Collin started the fight." Grace said.

"Well clearly you misunderstood because like I just witnessed English isn't your first language. So why don't you take your troublemaking son and go back to wherever you came from." The arrogant blond woman said.

Grace sucked in a breath and tried to stay calm. She wasn't going to fight in front of her son but she did call the woman a few words that she couldn't understand and Kai was not allowed to say just to get some of her anger out.

Luckily Collin came out a minute later and the principal talked with the two moms about their kids punishments. Kai would get a week suspesion while Collin got two weeks. Collin's mother was fuming and the proncipal could tell.

"I heard from multiple sources that your son started the fight. My decision is final." The moms walked out with their kids and went home.

All afternoon Kai did chores around the house,which him and Kya would need to learn to do anyway.

"Why do I have to do this?" Kai whined while he loaded the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

"Because you're being punished and you need to learn to do this anyway. After you're punishment is over you and Kya will get money for doing stuff around the house." Grace explained coming out of her room no longer wearing blue scrubs but jeans and a t shirt.

"So I don't get money for doing all this work?" Kai asked closing the dishwasher and pressing start.

"Not while you'rt punishment is going on you don't"

Kai ssighed and flopped down on the couch reaching for the remote to turn on the tv.

"No tv for a week." Grace said taking the remote and turing on the tv where they were showing reruns of Grey's Anatomy. Kai groaned and went up to his room and played with his cars until his siblings and cousin got home.

Kya came upstairs and knocked on the partialy open door.

"I brought your homework." She said holding a big stack of papers.

"I have to do all that?" Kai groaned about ready to cry. This punishment thing was knoe fun.

"Not all at once. It's all the work we gotta do for next week." Kya said setting the papers down on the desk in the room.

On Monday they had a new student join the class.

"Everyone this is Zack. He will be joining our class." Mrs. Mentzel said leading Zack over to Kai's seat until they got him one of his own.

"Hi Zack." Kya said.

"Hi Kya." Zack answered.

"How come your not in preschool nomore?" Phil asked.

"The teacher said I was ready for kindergarten early so here I am." Zack said excitedly.

"I'm glad your in our class." Lil said as Mrs. Mentzel announced the lesson for the day.

Meanwhile Kai was spending his day at his uncle's restaraunt because everyone had to work. Kai wasn't allowed to watch tv so he sat and did some homework for awhile. He got bored after two pages so he decided to go into the kitchen and see what his auntie and uncle were doing.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he entered the kitchen seeing his uncle stirring a big pot.

"I'm making adobo for the lunch rush." Ernesto answered.

"What's the lunch rush?" Kai asked hoping it had something to do with actuallunch because he was starting to get hungry.

"It's when a bunch of people come into the restaraunt and eat lunch." Ernesto answered. Just then Kai's stomach growled loudly. Ernesto chuckled and said."Here you can be my taste tester." He held a spoonful of adobo juice out to Kai to taste.

He leaned forward and sucked the warm juice out of the spoon. When he was done he gave his uncle a thumbs up and said"Delicious."

Ernesto grabbed a bowl and filled the bottom with white rice and spooned some meat and potatoes on top of the rice,topping it off with a little more juice. Kai followed his uncle to the bar so he could eat his lunch. He climbed up on the stool and began eating.

As he was eating he heard the bell chime signaling that people were coming in. Ernesto started taking orders. There was a lot of people in line. He turned around with a mouthful of food and some rice on his chin when he heard a familiar voice that he didn't expect to hear until next week. He quickly swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand,not noticingsome of the pieces of rice stuck to his hand. He made his way over to his teacher just as she stepped up to place her order.

"Hi ." Kai said."If you're getting lunch here get the chicken adobo. It's sooo good. I just had some and my tito makes the best adobo." He said pointing to Ernesto.

laughed covering her mouth with her hand."Hi Kai. I was just avout to order that so thanks for the heads up that it's as good as always." She said smiling.

"Oh and I did some of my work today. Did Kya give you what I already finished?" Kai asked while they waited for the order.

"That's good and yes she did." She answered.

"Here's your order." Ernesto said as he handed her the bag of food.

"Thanks. Bye Kai. I have to get back to school now."

"Bye." Kai waved. Kai stayed with his uncle and auntie until she had to go pick up the kids from school.

The rest of the week went by slow and Kai was starting to miss school. He missed his freinds.

When the weekand came Kai was finally aloud some freedom. On saturday He got to watch his favorite show,The Lion Guard. On Sunday morning Kai and Kya awoke to find Ginger had five puppies.

When they got to school on Monday Kya let Kai tell their freinds the good news.

"Guess what guys? Ginger had her puppies." Kai exclaimed not waiting for anyone to guess.

" ." Phil and Lil said.

"How many did she have?" Kimi asked excitedly.

"Five." Kya saod holding her right hand up.

"Can we see them?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe. I gotta ask my mommy." Kya answered.

"Right now they look like little wrinkled things with brown fur and two are black." Kai said.

Zack is owned by Celrock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, Time to clean up the toys. It's almost time to go home." Mrs. Mentzel said.

"Why do we have to pick up the toys?" Kai asked knocking down his tower of blocks,making them scatter across the floor.

"Cuz if you leave a big mess you won't have room to play." Zack said helping Kya pick up the blocks.

"And you'll lose puzzle pieces." Lil commented putting her puzzle in the box.

"Cleaning is boring." Kai said crossing his arms.

All the kids went over to Kai and Kya's house after school to play until their parents came to pick them up.

They were eating apples and peanit butter for an after school snack.

"When you guys are finished with your snack get all the peanut butter off the plates and put them in the dishwasher." Mia said. All the kids nodded and Lil was the first to finish so she used the step stool and rinsed off her plate and put in the dishwasher. One by one all the kids rinsed their plates except for Kai,who left his on the table.

"Kai go clean your plate off." Mia said.

"Fine." Kai groaned and stomped back to the table. He was about to go to the sink when he had an idea."Ginger." He called. The dog came running into the kitchen. Kai hekd the plate out to her. She licked all the peanut butter off."Ok it's clean." Kai yelled putting it back on the table.

"I saw what you did and that is not put it where I told you to." Mia snapped.

"No. I hate cleaning. It's boring." Kai yelled running to his room.

Once he was alone he began playing with his toys,making a big mess.

Back in the living room the other kids were trying to decide what to do.

"We could go play in the mud." Phil suggested. The other kids shook their heads,even Lil,who din't care much for mud but she did stil like looking for bugs.

"We could go hunt aliems." Dil said excitedly."I saed this show last night and it had aliems in it,or wait I think they were robots but they looked like people. There was a bunch of them and they were called numbers like six and eight. All the sixes and eights looked the same but not like each other. The sixes had yellow hair and the eights had brown hair. They kinda remind me of Phil and Lil." Dil suddenly gasped and pointed to Phil and Lil."You guys are cyons and you're gonna destryo the human race."

"Dil, What kind of tv do you watch?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, I just started watching it after my grandpa fell asleep." Dil shrugged.

"Hey I know, Let's go see the puppies." Kya exclaimed."Follow me. Their in the garage."

The kids all went into the garage and sae five puppies inside a playpen.

"Hey those two look like Phil and Lil if they were puppies." Kimi pointed to the two black ones.

"Hey they do." Phil laughed.

"Can we hold them?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Hold on and I'll get one for you." Kya said undoing the latch and opening the side of the playpen. She wasn't quick enough and all the puppies escaped out into th e garage,each one going in a different direction.

Phil and Lil ran after the two black ones. They caught them easily as the puppies couldn't see to well because of all the wrinkles on their heads.

Zack and Dil cornered one that started chewig on a garden hose.

Tommy and Chuckie went after the biggest one,who once again wasn't to hard to catch. It ran right into Chuckie's shoe. He and Tommy picked it up and sat it back into the playpen with the two black ones.

The last one found it's way into a box and nobody could find it.

"1 2 3 4." Kya counted."We're missing one." E veryone looked around until they heard whining coming from a boz in the corner.

"Here it is." Kimi said excitedly lifting the tan puppy out of the box and putting it with its brother and sisters.

When Kai was done destroying his and Alex's room he went downstairs and turned on the tv just as the other kids came back from the garage.

"Hey it's my aliem show." Dil cried and plopped himself in front of the tv.

The other kids didn't have much interest in Dil's new show so they went to Kya's room to play.

A few hours later everyone's parents came to get them. They started to help Kya clean her room when Kai stopped them.

"Guy's what are you doing?"

"Helping Kya clean up." Lil answered.

"Cleaning is boring." Kai said throwing some dolls out of the toy box that Lil had just cleaned up.

"I like my room clean." Kya said angrily grabbing the dolls off the floor and putting them back in the toy box.

"Ok then but I'm not helping." Kai said walking out of the room.

"Good I don't want your boy germs on my stuff." Kya said. By the time they got the room in order it was time for everyone to go home and eat dinner.

After dinner it was Kai and Kya's turn to help with the dishes. Kya helped but Kai just sat at the table.

"Mommy Why do we have to clean?" Kai asked.

"Because so you don't get sick and you know where your stuff is." Grace answered."Now go help your sister and Auntie."

"Already done." Auntie said wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"I don't like cleaning." Kai said.

"You will when it's allowence day." Grace said. Kai just shook his head no.

All week Kai din't do his chores or help clean up at school. It was Friday morning and Kai was starting to regret his decision not to clean.

"Come on 's time to leave." Grace called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't find my new glow in the dark shark for show and tell." Kai said coming down the stairs.

"Well if you had kept your room clean maybe you could find it." Grace said said as she handed her other three kids their allowence.

"I'm going to start cleaning again." Kai said as he and the other kids colored pictures.

"What made you want to start again?" Chuckie aaked.

"I couldn't find my new shark and I didn't get my allowence." Kai answered sadly.

When Kai got home he went streight to his room and started cleaning. He eventually found his shark and the next week he got his allowence.

Zack is owned by Celrock and the show Dil was refering is Battlestar Galactica.


	5. Chapter 5

This inspired by some real events and the Rugrats episode Ghost Story. Happy Halloween.

It was story time in Mrs. Mentzel's class. They were reading a Halloween story called The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid Of Anything.

After the story all the kids went to their assighned tables and began coloring faces on pumpkins.

"That was a good story." Lil commented coloring her pumpkin pink.

"Yeah the part with the pants was funny." Phil laughed.

"I didn't like that story very much." Chuckie groaned."Now I gotta worry bout my clothes coming alive."

"It's just a story Chuckie." Tommy said reassuringly.

"Yeah Chuckie. There's know way that clothes can come alive." Zack said drawing a smile with one tooth on his pumpkin.

"I like the song that goes with the story." Kimi commented coloring in the smile on her pumpkin."What was your guys favorite part of the story?" She asked Kai and Kya. They weren't paying attention. They just continued to color their pumpkins. Kimi reached over and tapped Kya on the shoulder.

Kya looked up."Sorry did you say something?"

"Yeah, We were all talking about the story and saying our favorite parts." Kimi explained.

"Oh sorry. We were thinking about the Filipino Halloween party we're going to tonight." Kai answered.

"That sounds fun." Tommy said.

"It is. There's a costume contest and music and we get candy." Kya exclaimed loudly.

"I wana go." Lil said excitedly.

"Me too." Phil said.

"Maybe you can all go." Kya said excitedly.

"Yeah, We'll ask tita when she picks us up after school." Kai said.

The rest of the day went by quickly and at the end of the day all the kids were invited to the Halloween party.

Everyone was dressed up in the costumes that they would wear for actual Halloween tomorrow.

When everybody arrived at the place where the party would be taking place,there was already a lot of people inside. The first thing everyone did was grab a plate of food consisting of pork and potatoes in soy sauce and vinegar,lumpia, and pansit,noodles with shredded carrots and cabbage.

While they were eating Kai and Kya's cousins,Peggy and Sarah, and Lu came and sat with them.

"Hi guys." Sarah said loudly while Peggy went over and gave Kya a hug. Everybody waved and went back to their food except Kya.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sarah asked Kya as she tool the last bite of pansit.

"Tita's and mommy's is better. You can have mine." Kya said pushing her almost full plate toward Sarah,who happily ate the rest.

When they all finished eating it was time for the costume contest. First the little kids. Tommy,Dil,Chuckie,Kimi,Phil,Lil,Kai,Kya,Peggy,Sarah,Zack and Lu and a few other kids went up to the front of the room while some adults walked around and looked at the kids costumes. They held a piece of paper with a number on it.

Tommy was Okey Dokey Jones,Chuckie was a superhero,Kimi was a dummi bear,Phil and Lil were peant butter and jelly,Dil was an alien,Zack was the man in the yellow hat fromCurious George complete with a little brown stuffed monkey,Kai,Kya,Sarah,and Peggy were all Frozen characters because Frozen two was coming out soon. Kai was Kristoff, Kya was Elsa, Sarah was Olaf,and Peggy was Anna. Lu was a hotdog.

"And the winner is number 5." The anouncer said. All the kids looked down at their numbers and then Zack ran to the front to get his prize.

"Hey guys, I won." Zack said happily showing them his prize of a bag of candy.

"That's cool that you won Zack." Kya said happily.

"Now it's the adults turn for the costume contest." The same announcer from earlier said into a microphone."But all the adults have to moonwalk up here."

The adults who dressed up which were Stu as a mad scientist,Drew as a frankenstein,Didi as a whitch and Ernesto as a zombie amd some other adults that nobody knew all moon walked their way up to the front of the building,where Stu won for the adults and Ernsto won the special prize which was a foot care kit complete with lotion and a massager.

After the contest music started playing and raffles were being called. People won money or radios or even big boxes that you could fill with anything and send it home to your relatives in the Philippiines.

The kids didn't feel like dancing anymore so they went and sat down.

"Hey you guys look bored. Wanna go do something fun?" Jerwin asked.

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"Like go in the haunted house." Jerwin answered.

"But we already went in the haunted house." Kimi said.

"You just went in the kiddie one. I dare you to go in the adult one." Jerwin sneered.

"We're not we guys?" Zack asked.

There was a mixture of no's yes and a little.

"We accept your dare." Tommy said determined not to let this haunted house beat him.

"Ok come on. It's this way." jerwin said leading them to another room that they hadn't noticed before.

"Tommy are you sure about this?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"It's just a fake haunted house like the last one." Tommy assured his friend.

"Well the last one was scary too." Chuckie shuddered.

"Here you go guys. You gotta stay in here until the party is over and then you'll prove that you''re not scared." Jerwin said shutting the door.

The kids all looked around. They were in a dark room. Suddenly they heard a moaning sound and a zombie popped out. Everyone screamed and ran to the door. They found it locked.

"Now what do we do Tommy?" Phil asked.

Tommy looked around the room and knew everything was fake but it was still a little scary even for him. Lightning flashed and he gulped and said.

"Well guys it looks like we're stuck here but since Kai and Kya's mean cousin isn't here he won't know if we go through the whole haunted house."

They looked down the hallway where more lightning flashed and more creepy sounds could be heard.

"Hey let's tell scary stories." Peggy suggested.

"Do we have to?" Chuckie groaned.

"We might as well. It is a Halloween party after all so we might as well." Said said sitting down on the floor as the rest of the kids did the same.

Zack pulled a flashlight out from under his hat and turned it on.

"Ok who's first?" He asked.

"Ooh me." Phil said raising his hand."Ok once upo a time there was a ghost."

"I don't like this already." Chuckie said covering his eyes.

"Chuckie, where's you'r Halloween spirit?" Sarah asked.

"I don't have one cept when we got trick or treating and don't see any scary houses." Chuckie answered.

"Guys shush." Kai said putting a finger to his lips.

"Ok Phil go ahead." Tommy said.

"That's it." Phil said."Who's next?" He asked waving the flashlight around.

"Me me me." Peggy handed her her the flashlight. She held it up to her face and started her story.

"Once upon a time there was a little bot and he was bad so his nanny locked him in the clost thing that starts with an A. I forget what they call it but anyways he died in there. The end." She finished on her best British accent.

"You sound like my cousins from the ocean." Lil commented.

"She is obsessed with Britian London." Kya whispered.

"Me next." Sarah said as she burped and everyone laughed. Peggy gave her the flasshlight.

"Ok so these people went to investigate this castle that had ghosts in it and the went to the room with the closet thing where the boy died and then they heard." Satah said as she leaned toward Dil and farted.

"What did they hear?" Dil asked.

"I just did it." Sarah answered.

"They heard a fart?" Zack asked."Seriously."

"Yes they heard a fart." Sarah said.

"Why would they hear a fart? Fars aren't scary." Lil said laughing.

"Yeah there funny." Phil said laughing along with his sister.

"They heard a fart cuz all my stories got farts in them." Sarah yelled.

"Ok enough about farts." Tommy yelled." Sarah just finish your story."

"Ok well anyways as I was saying they heard a fart and nobody knew who did it. The smell was so bad that they all ran out of the room. The end."

"My turn." Kya said excitedly. Sarah threw the flashlight making it roll down the hallway.

"Uh that's ok. I don't need a flashlight for my story."Kya said nervously watcjing the flashlight roll away.

"Well I still want my flashlight." Zack said getting up and running down the dark hallway where lightning occasionly flashed. When he got back he tapped Kya on the shoulder with the flashlight makung her jump.

"Sorry." Zack apoligized.

"Ok now it's time for my story." Kya said making the light shine on her face."It was a dark stormy night and obody knew that Hans was in the castle until they heard a scream and then Elsa shot an ice cicle at him and made him die. The next day Kristoff cleaned up the blood with a mop. The End."

"What kind of story was that Kys?" Kai asked.

"My kind." Kya answered.

"Of course it is. My turn." Kai said."And mine is actually scary cuz it could happen for real. Once there was a boy who surfed everyday. Then one day on Halloween actually,He got his arm bit off by a shark." Kai exclaimed.

Chuckie gasped."I don't want to do this anymore you guys."

"Chuckie we don't got a choice. We're stuck in here. Sides I got a story." Dil said. Once there was a man and he went up in a spaceship where the aliens made him one of them. The end.

"I gotta story. "Lil exclaimed raising her hand."Once when there was know rain for a really long time, we didn't have no mud to play in and no wormies to eat. The end."

"These stories aren't very scary." Kimi said. Soon they heard laughing from outside the door.

"You got that right." Jerwin laughed opening the door."The party is over." The kids all came out blinking as the light hit their eyes.

"Well what did you think of your first Filipino party?" Kai asked.

"It was fun."Tommy said.

"cept the haunted house part." Chuckie grumbled.

Everyone went home and the next night they all trick or treated togeather.

This story was inspired by the real Filipino parties that I used to go to with my family. I did win the kids costume contest that me and my cousin Peggy entered because we were short and the adults really did have to moonwalk. This turned out more like Scared Shrekless, which I watched last night. The stories that the kids tell are inspired by a saturday night live skit making fun most haunted,Soul Surfer,and a ste of Frozen figures I saw where Kristoff had a red mop and my sister asked who did they kill.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Celrock for your help on this chapter.

"Ok class, today each one of you are going to teach the class something." Mrs. Mentzel announced after everyone took their seats."We'll do that after recess. For now I want you to keep working on your letters."

At recess Tommy,Chuckie,Phil,Lil,Kimi,Kai,and Kya went to the big toy like they did everyday. It was a blue and orange structure with places to climbe on and a slide.

"So what are you guys going to the class?" Lil asked as she came down the slide.

"I'm going to show everybody how to tie shoes." Chuckie answered.

"That's good cuz I don't know how to tie mine." Kai said looking down at his slip on Ninja Turtle shoes.

"But Kai your shoes don't have laces." Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah that's why I don't know how to tie them." Kai said.

After Chuckie showed everyone how to tie shoes,a few other showed how to do some stuff and then it was time to go home.

When Kai and Kya got home they saw the newspaper on the coffee table. Normally Kai wouldn't be interested in the paper but he saw something on the top paper.

That night at dinner he showed his mom what he saw.

"There light up shoes. I need them." Kai pleaded."Please. Nobody in my class has light uo shoes."

"I don't know Kai. There expensive and you don't know how to tie your shoes." Grace commented.

"I can learn. Please." Kai pleaded getting off the chair and getting on his knees.

"If you can learn to tie your shoes I'll get them for you."

The next morning at school Kai ran to Chuckie as soon as hr stepped through the door.

"You gotta teach me jow to tie shoes." Kai said.

"Ok. I'll try at recess

but what shoes are we going to use?" Chuckie asked putting his stuff in his cubby.

"These."Kai said pointing down at his feet."I never wear these cuz Somebody always has to tie them for me."

Later at recess Chuckie kept his promise and met Kai at the sandbox where they could practice.

"Hey why weren't you guys at the bug toy?" Zack asked.

"I'm trying to teach Kai to tie his shoes. He wants these new light up shoes and his mom will only get them if he can tie them." Chuckie explained. Then whispered into Zack's ear."He's not doing so good."

"Hmm, I see." Zack said as he noticed Kai getting his fingers caught in the laces."I've been able to tie my shoes since I was three so maybe I could try to teach him."

"Thank you." Chuckie said relieved. Showing the class was one thing but actually teaching someone was to hard for Chuckie.

Zack gave Kai some pointers to try out and he practiced all week, but on Saturday he still wasn't avle to tie his shoes.

Kai was sitting in the sanbox digging a hole. He was getting discouraged. He tried every trick his friends had taught him and he still couldn't tie his shoes. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his friends come outside.

"Hey Kai whatcha doin?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Hi guys. Just digging a hole." Kai answered.

"Where's Kya?" Kimi asked.

"Probably with the puppies. Mommy said their leaving soon." Kai answered.

"Where are they going?" Lil asked.

"I don't know." Kai answered sadly."But all I do is tie my shoes and I practiced and I still can't do it."

"We'll help you." Dil said while Kimi and Lil went inside to find Kya.

While the boys helped Kai the girls played with the puppies in the living room.

"Mommy says the puppies are going to new homes soon, but I don't want them to leave." Kya said sadly."What if they go to mean people who are to them."

"Maybe we could hide them so nobody knows where they are but us." Kimi suggested.

"Good idea." Lil said picking up the puppy closest to her.

"What's a good idea?" Zack asked coming inside with Tommy,Chuckie,Phil,Dil,and Kai behind him.

"We're going to hide the puppies so they don't get bad homes." Kya explained.

"Ok well now that I can tie my shoes I'll help." Kai said picking up a light brown puppy that was pulling on the laces of his shoes but he didn't notice until it was to late. Kai,Kya,Phil,Lil,and Kimi all grabbed a puppy and went to hide the rest of the kids watched tv pretending not to notice anything.

"Ok it's time to take the puppies to find their new homes." Grave said as she walked into the living room.

"No." Kai yelled from behind the curtians as a puppy came running out."Mommy I did tie my shoes but the puppy untied them and then it peed on me." Kai said almost in tears as he came out of his hideing place.

"I see that." Grace commented kneeling down next to her son. She saw that the laces were chewed but fortunately for Kai one of the shoes stayed tied somewhat."Go put your turtle shoes on and we'll go get your new shoes after we get the puppies new homes." Kai gave his mom a hug and hurridly took off his gross shoes and ran upstairs.

"Speakin of pups I don't see any." Betty commented looking around the room while the kidsin the room pretended to whistle.

"Tommy do you know where the missing are?" Didi asked her oldest son.

Tommy bowed his head."There hiding cuz we want them to go to good homes." He answered as the kids came out holding the puppies.

Phil and Lil came out holding the black ones.

"Can we keep them? Please." Phil and Lil pleaded.

"Their twins like us." Lil said. Betty couldn't argue with that. The dogs looked just alike and one was a boy,the other was a girl.

"How can I say know." Betty answered.

"Yay." Phil and Lil cheered.

"Well two of them get a good home." Kimi said still holding the light brown puppy in her arms.

"We already have two dogs. Two is enough." Kira answered her daughter's question before she could ask.

"Hey maybe I can get a puppy. I'll ask my auntie when she picks me up after work." Zack said.

"What about the last two?" Kys sdkrf in a small voice.

"You're going to have to ask tita and tito. It;s their house." Grace answered.

"Can we call and ask now?" Kya asked ec=xcitedly. Grace looked at the time on her phone.

"Sure. They shouldn't be to busy." Grace said and dialed Ernesyo's cell phone and handed Kya the phone and she took the puppy.

"They said yed." Kya yelled excitedly."But we can only keep one. Tita Evangeline wants one."

"See Kya all the puppies got good homes." Tommy said happily just as Kai came down the stairs.

"Kai we get to keep a puppy and Phil and Lil get one and Tita Evie is getting one. Oh and Zack might get one but he has to ask first," Kya filled her brother in.

"Ok Can I get my light up shoes now? Please." Kai whined.

"Ok. You've waited long enough. Let's go." Grace said.

Kai wore hid new black,green,and blue shoes all the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is inspired by real life events and an upxoming event happening this weekand. My dad and brother have reapppeared in my life.

It was the Sunday of Thanksgiving break and the kids would be going back to school on Monday.

Kai was sitting on the couch watching tv when his friends and their moms came in the house.

"Hey Kai. Wanna go play pirates outside in your boat treehouse?" Tommy asked.

"No. My boat got taken over by Moana."Kai said glumly pointing outside to where the other kids could see Kya in the treehouse.

"You mean that girl from the movie?"Lil asked.

"Yeah the only person I see out there is Kya." Phil said.

Kai sighed."Let me tell you guys what happened."

"It all started when my daddy came to visit us from the Philippines. He brought my brither with him. He's six and collects knives. He even gave me a little one."

"You guys have a brother?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah and a sister too but she's not nice." Kai answered."Anyways we went to the movies with my daddy and brother and the only movie that we could see was Moana. It was a good movie and we got candy and pop corn and soda. Beford we came home daddy took us to the toy store. That's when everything happened."

"What happened." Lil cried.

"If you guys would stop interuppting my story you would know." Kai answered.

"Can you hurry your story up please? I really got to go potty." Chuckie said nervously.

"I told you not to drink three cups of apple juice at breakfast." Kimi commented.

"I was thirsty." Chuckie cried.

"Ok just go potty so I can finish my story before school tomorrow." Kai said as Chuckie ran to the bathroom.

Once Chuckie got back Kai was able to finish telling his story

"So at the toy store daddy let us pick out anything we wanted. Kya got a Moana oufit and a doll. I got Maui's fish hook and and a action figure of him that talks. Speaking of Maui that's what Kya named our puppy,which is better then Heihei and Pua."

"Is that it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Kai answered.

"Ok can we go play outside now?" Dil asked.

Kai got up from the couch and going to the french doors that lead to the backyard,he turned and said"i'm warning you guys this is worse then when Kya liked Frozen. in fact I think she still does and probably will even more after Frozen two comes out"

"Wow that does sound bad." Phil whispered as they made their way outside."Sounds like Kya likes Moana like you like Elena of Avalor."

"Do not Philip." Lil yelled.

"Do too Lillian. You watch it every morning before school and you got a red dress just like hers."

Lil looked down at her dress which was just like Elena's."Ok I do like it. But i'm a girl. I'm supposed to like princesses and pretty things." Lil finished the arguemen flipping her hair.

"Uh Oh it's the caca uh whatever their called. Those crazy pirate things." Kya said looking down at the brown puppy sirring next to her. She grabbed Kai's plastic fish hook and threw it at him,hitting him in the head.

"Ow Kya."He exclaomed rubbing his head.

"Go away caca whatever your called." Kya shouted from the boat tree house.

"We're not playing your stupid game Kya." Kai said.

"Why not?"Lil asked."It looks like fun."

"Come on Elena." kya called to Lil noticing her outfit. Lil climbed the stairs and joined Kya."You can help me get this back to wear it goes."

"Oohh it's so pretty." Lil said admiring the gold and jade ring Kya showed her.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kai asked looking at his friends.

"I don't know guys this game seems like fun." Kimi said and ran to the tree house.

"Yeah I want to be a weird pirate thing." Phil said."We get to chase the girls around."

"Ok let's play." Dil said excitedly grabbing a plastic sword off the ground and holding it high in the air.

"I don't think I want to play this gameyou guys." Chuckie remarked as Tommy,Dil,and Phil went off to chase to the girls.

"Well we could play soccer." Kai suggested lightly kicking the blue and black soccer ball over to Chuckie.

"Ok." Chuckie answered kicking the ball back. Unfortunately soccer didn't work. With so many people running around it was impossible to kick the ball back and forth. Kai tried to kick it to Chuckie but it his Phil and made him fall in the mud.

"I guess we can't play soccer anymore." Kai muttered.

"I'm ok guys." Phil said waving from the mud. He turned and threw some at Lil,almost hitting her dress.

Lil gasped and stood back."Philip."She excleimed."You almost got my dress dirty and princesses don't get dirty."

Phil sighed."I liked you better when you still liked to eat bugs and get dirty."

"I told you, I'm a vegetableterian now and I still like plating in mud but not in my proncess clothes." Lil shouted."Why couldn't we have twin sisters?"Kya shrugged as she did the ring she had fell in between the cracks of the tree house. None of the girls noticed and continued playing.

Just then their friend Zack came out into the backyard carryingthe last puppy that still needed a home.

"Guess what guys? my auntie said I can have the last puppy." Zack said happily. The girls slid down the slide and all crowded around Zack to say goodbye to the puppy.

"I gotta go now bye guys. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Zack as he went back inside to leave.

"Oh yeah, how's thepuppies you got to keep?" Kya asked.

"My daddy doesn't like them very much cuz they make a mess sometimes but he should be used to that with Phil in the house." Lil said.

"I heard that." Phil said throwing mud at the girls,this time hitting all three of them. Kya and Lil gasped and glared at Phil while Kimi just thrww mud back at him.

"Good thing I wore play clothes today." She said excitedly jumping in the mud next to Phil.

Kya and Lil looked at each other and nodded. They picked up handfuls of mud and threw it Phil until he was completely covered. They wiped their hands on their clothes which were already dirty and walked away.

As they were about to go back to the tree house the door opened to reveal Kai and Kya;s auntie telling them it was time for lunch. They all came in and Lil,Kimi and Kya got changed into clean clothes while their dress up clothes got washed and in Kimi's case her play clothes. Phil had to borrow some of Kai's clothes.

Kya suddenly stopped eating her lunch.

"Guys I lost my mommy's ring. You gotta help me find it." Kya said getting down from her chair and going to the door.

"Where did you have it last?" Tommy asked.

"In the tree house I think." Kya said trying to remeber."or maybe the mud puddle." Kya gasped."If it's in the mud puddle I'm never going to find it."

"That's what you get for playing with mommy's jewelry." Kai said taking another bite of chicken adobo.

"If you would've played with me like I asked the ring wouldn't be lost." kya yelled.

"Gush guys. Do you want the grown ups to hear cuz if they do you'll really be in trouble." Tommy said putting a finger to his lips.

"Let's go outside and help Kya so nobody gets in trouble." Lil said as the rest of the kids got uo from the table.

"Normally I wouldn't go along with this but I don't want to see Kya get in trouble." Chuckie said.

"Ok Phil and Lil you look in the mud puddle." Tommy started but was interupted by Lil.

"Uh Tommy I just got changed into clean clothes and I'm not getting dirty again." Lil shouted.

"Uh ok Phil and kimi you look in the mud puddle. Kai and Chuckie you look in here cuz you were in here when the mud fight started and you couldn't play soccer anymore. Kya and Dil you're with me. We're gonna search every inch of the backyard until we find that ring." Tommy exclaimed as he opened the door.

Rain was pouring down. Kya imagined all the water was a big ocean that she had to cross. The six kids ran out into the rain. Lightniing flashed all around them.

Phil and Kimi frantically dug in the mud that was up to their knees at this point.

Tommy,Dil,Lil,and Kya reached the tree house.

"Ok Kya and Lil you go up top and me and Dilly will look down here." Tommy shouted above the rain.

"There's something moving over there." Lil pointed over in the corner of the tree house as lighning flashed. Soon the thing that had been moving in the corner sarted running toward them."It's coming this way." Lil yelled about to ru back to the ground just as Kya fell over onto her back.

"It's Maui." Kya said still in her back with maui on her stomach."I guess I forgot he was up here." Lil helped Kya up and with Maui in her arms they continued to search for the lost ring.

Suddenly lighning flashed again and that's when Kya saw the slight sparkle of shiny gold.

"Guys I found it." Kya yelled sliding down the slide with Maui and Lil right behind her. She quickly handed the dog to Lil so he wouldn't run off and get lost again and went under the tree house to retrieve the ring. She emerged a few minutes later.

"I got lets go in. I'm cold." Kya said shivering.

As they were heading inside they spotted Phil and Kimi.

"Hey guys we found the ring. You can get out of the mud now." Lil called.

"Good cuz I'm cold Kimi said standing and trying to walk."Uh guys I think I'm stuck."

"Me to."Phil said popping a worm in his mouth."At least I got food to eat if I gotta be stuck here forever."

Tommy and Dil went over to help Kimi and Phil out of the mud so Kya and Lil wouldn't get muddy again.

"It's not working." Dil said pulling on Phil and slipping in the mud.

"We need the grown ups help." Tommy said struggleing as the mud was getting deeper.

"Kya we gotta go get help." Lil thught for a minute. She really didn't want to get in trouble but her friends were in worse trouble. kya nodded and they all ran off to get the adults.

"I just wait here." Phil called.

"Me too." Kimi yelled.

When they reached the house the door opened to reveal the adults.

"What were you kids doing out in this storm?" Didi asked worriedly rushing over to her two boys and giving them a hug.

"Kya forgot Maui in the tree house." Lil spoke up so they wouldn't know the real reason they were out there.

"Where's your brother?" Betty asked noticing Phil wasn't with the group.

"And Kimi?" Kira asked.

"They got stuck in the mud." Kya explained.

"Ok I'll take care of this." Betty announced walking outside into the storm and plucking the kids from themud like it was nothing.

Once everybody had been dried off they all sat around the fire with cups of hot chocolate.

"I still can't believe you kids went out into that storm." Didi commented.

"Their doggy friend was lost out there." Dil said after he swallowed his hot chocolate.

"Yeah I would've went out there if it was Spike." Tommy said.

"Still no more going out in storms like that." Didi reprinebded.

"Don't worry Didi. It rains like this a lot in the Philippines. Kids float down the street and even wash their hair in the rain." Auntie commented trying to lighten the mood.

"Cool can we do that sometime tita?" Kai asked.

"Auntie laughed."Maybe when it's warmer. And Kya I think you should put your mom's ring back where it goes."

Kya looked shocked.

"I have very good hearing and you're not always as quiet as you think."

"I already put it back. Please don't tell mommy." Kya plaeded.

"Don't tell mommy what?" Grace asked as she walked through the door.

"Kya left Maui outside but she wet in the storm and got him." Auntie saud and winked. Kya sighed in relief.

"Ok then. I'm going to go take a shower." Grace said headig for the stairs knowing there was something else going on but deciding not to question it.

"Are you going to take a shower in the rain mommy?" Kai asked,his accent coming back as it often did when he was around his family.

"Grace laughed."No It's to cold to do that but I used to when I was your age."

"I don't care if it's cold. I'm going to take a shower in the rain." Kai said going in the bathroom he and Kya used and grabbing his ninja turtles towel and shampoo. A few seconds later Kai came running back in with his hair full of shampoo.

"Nevermind. It's to cold." Kai said shivering. Everyone laughed as they waited out the storm.

The idea for taking a shower in the rain was inspired by my mom and uncle who did that as kids in the Philippines. If you wantto know what the Filipino accent is like check out Mikey Bustos on youtube.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was inspired by the Canadian movie called Snow Time.

It was the Friday before winter break and the class was having a holiday party. They decorated paper christmas trees and played the dradle game and got little stockings of candy.

"Are you guys going to visit your family in the Philippines for Christmas like you do every year?" Tommy asked painting his dradle blue.

"No,mommy says we can't go this year." Kya answered.

"But we get to go to a Filipino Christmas party this yeat and Santa is going to be there." Kai said excitedly.

"Neat.I'm spending Christmas in Japan with my mommy's family." Kimi said putting glitter on her tree.

"We're going to Christmas Land." Lil said and Phil,Chuckie,and Tommy nodded.

That night a record snow fall covered the entire town. Snow plows were wprking overtime to clear the streetsfor people to travel.

Kai,Kya,and their cousins Peggy and Sarah were playing in the snow and eating popsicles.

"First one done is the winner." Kai announced sticking his whole popsickle in his mouth and swallowing. A dew seconds later he was holding his head."Ow brain freeze."

As Kai was having his brain freeze a car pulled up in the driveway and Tommy,Chuckie,Phil,and Lil got out of the car a long with Betty and Didi,who went inside.

"Why are you guys eating popsickles in the snow?" Tommy asked.

"And what's wrong with Kai?" Lil asked.

"Cuz we can and Kai got a bran freeze." Kya explained finishing her blue popsickle.

"I got a question for you guys."Kya said leaning forward with her gands begind her back."Do you want to build a snowman?"

Everyone bent down and picked up a handfull of snow and made a snow ball and thre it at Kya.

"I thought you liked Moana now?" Kai asked.

"I do but look at all the snow."Kya answered."What else do you do you do when it snows?"

"Have a snowball fight." Phil yelled throwing a snowball in Tommy's direction.

"Or build a fort." Zack said upon entering the backyard.

Everyone turned and looked at Zack.

"Na I wanna have a snowball fight." Phil said.

"Me too." Tommy agreed."What about you guys?"

"I think building a fort out of snow would be fun and a lot less dangerous then a snowball fight." Chuckie commented.

"Ok everybody who wants to build a fort come on this side." Zack said drawing a line in the snow with his snow boot. All the kids chose sides. Tommy,Phil,Lil,and Kai were on the right side while Zack,Kya,and Chuckie were on the left.

"Kya why are you on his side?" Kai asked."We're twins. We're sposed to be on the same side."

""You dpn't want to do everything I want to do so I'm not soing everything you want to do." Kya said crossing her arms.

"Fine.I guess we're having a war now." Kai said. and the group parted ways. The kids who wanted to make snowballs went to the far corner of the yard where there was a big snow drift and began making snowballs while Kya,Chuckie,and Zack went to the tree house.

"Ok here's my plan." Zack said pulling out a blue paper with plans for his fort drawn in red crayon.

"Oooh It looks like a castle." Kya said.

"Yep but it's gonna be made of snow and not ice even though ice would be almost impenatrable."Zack explained.

"Guys come inside for hot chocolate." Jerwin yelled from the doorway.

Zack sighed."Why do adults always gotta ruin my plans? i want get this fort built now."

"Wait we don't even have a date for this snowball war or whatever it is." Chuckie stated sliding down the slide.

"We'll figure out the details on our hot chocolate break." Kya said holding the door for everyone to go inside.

Once the adults and older kids left the kitchen the kids discussed their plans.

"Ok so where's our war going to take place?" Lil asked.

"How about Tommy's house?" Chuckie suggested.

"We can't. Dilly has a cold." Tommy explained taking a sip of his drink.

"Well how about here?" Kai asked."We could use the tree house for cover."

Everyone thought for a minute but decided the tree house was an unfair advantage.

"Why don't you have your little snowball war at the park." Jerwin said putting his cup in the sink.

"How'd you know about our war?" Kai asked.

"Uh He means our war that we're not having." Phil said and then whispered."You can't let the big kids know cuz then they'll tell the grown ups and then we can't have any fun."

"Right. How did you know about the war we're not having?" Kai asked.

"Cuz I was outside shoveling snow and heard the whole thing,even your fort idea,Zack,which sounds pretty cool and I can help you build if you want." Jerwin said.

"cool thanks." Zack said excitedly."By my calculations it'll take approximately three days to build."Zack said typing on a calculater.

"Ok. We'll meet at the park tomorrow at noon." Jerwin said.

The next day Jerwin picked up Chuckie and Zack on his sled and took them along with Kai and Kya to the park to start construction on the most awesome snow fort ever made.

They met at the park everyday until the fort was took three days just like Zack said it would.

"Wow for a five yrar old this is amazing." Jerwin said stepping back and admiring their work.

"Yep. It is amaxing isn't it." Zack said proudly."I just wish Kimi was here to see it."

"Well she can see it in a picture." Jerwin said pulling out his phone that was an early Christmas present and snapping a picture.

"I'll show her when she gets back from Japan." Jerwin said putting his phone inn his pocket.

"Thank you. Now let me show you guy the best part." Zack said openong a secret door on the side of the fort. The other kids followed him inside and were amazed.

"How'd you get cameras and power iin here?" Chuckie asked.

"I have my ways and a generater." Zack stated pointing over to the red square in the corner.

"Hey looks like our war is starting." Kya said pointing to a screen showing Tommy and the others with a Reptar wagon full of snowballs.

"Prepare the catapolt." Zack yelled while Jerwin and Kya ran to the roof. They piled snowballs onto the big snow shovel.

As Tommy,Phil,Lil,and Kai made their way to the the fort they were shocled at what they saw. The fort was made of blocked of snow and looked like a castle with one tower.

"Fire." Chuckie yelled into the can that hung by the catapolt as Zack watched the screen.

Jerwin pulled the lever and snowballs came raining down on Tommy and the others,hitting Phil and Lil in their butts.

"Ah my butt." Phil and Lil cried jumping around holding their butts.

Kya threw a snowball hitting Kai square in the face. He threw one back but missed and hit Jerwin in the stomach.

"Ah i've been hit." Jerwin cried falling to the ground as something red began to pool on his coat."What is that?"

"It looks like paint." Kya said bending down to get a closer look.

"Aw man. That's never going to come out and I just got this coat." Jerwin whined."I'm going home."

"We never said enything about putting finger paint in the snowballs." Zack yelled coming up on the roof.

"You never said we couldn't." Tommy said smileing and pelting Zack in the face with a snowball filled with blue paint.

"Tommy we're all out of snowballs." Kai shouted.

"Stop the snowballs."Tommy cried holding up his hands."we're all out."

"But we're not." Chuckie said coming up on the roof with a snowball shooter that Zack made. He pulled the trigger and fired a snowball at each of his friends,laughing crazily.

"I think Chuckie's gone nuts." Phil whispered to Lil who nodded before falling in the snow from the force of the snowball.

"Let's get out of here."Tommy cried.

"But where do we go?" Kai asked. They all stopped running.

"Hmm I guess we wait for our mommies and daddies to come get us. We're going to Christmas land tonight." Tommy said.

"That sounds neat. We're going to a Christmas party like the Halloween party we went to but Santa will be at this one and we get a present." Kai said excitedly.

As Kya,Zack,and Chuckie stood on the roof of the fort they watched their friends walk away. Soon they heard a noise and they a ll started to fall. They ended up in a big pile of snow.

"My fort."Zack exclaimed."It's gone."

"Sorry Zack." Kya said putting a hand on his shoulder.

The other kids saw what happened and went to make sure the others were ok.

"Are you guys ok?" Tommy asked worriedly as he helped Chuckie up.

"Yeah. We're fine." Kya answered.

"Hey you guys want to help us win a snowball fight?" A big kid asked running over to the five year olds."We'll give you candy."

"What kind of candy?' Phil asked.

"This kind." The big kid said hurriedly showing them the bag of Reptar bars he had.

"Ok." All the kids said and ran after the big kid.

When they got to the dig kid snowball fight Zack stopped suddenly and stared wide eyed at what he saw.

"Wow. That's a snow fort." He exclaimed. The fort darfed his in size and while it looked like a castle just like his had this one had two towers and a secret entrance and traps and everything. Zack wanted to meet the maker of this brilliant snow creation.

"They brought kindergartners." Someone from the castle screamed as the kids charged the castle.

Just as Zack's fort fell,This one fell also but with more kids on it so a few got hurt but in the end the kids got the candy they were promised.

Zack noticed a short boy with glasses standing by the fallen fort. He approached him.

"Hey kid. Who built that amazing fort?" Zack asked.

"Why I did."The boy said in a nazily voice,pushing his glasses which were a square lense and a round lens and stuck out his hand."I'm Four eyes. What's your name?"

Zack shook Four eyes hand and smiled."I'm zack and I built a fort too but yours was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Frankie let's go home." A tall boy called to the short kid.

"Oh yeah my real name is Frankie and I gotta go but maybe I'll see you around sometime." Four eyes said walking away towards his brother.

Just as the big kids snowball fight ended Didi and Auntie arrived to get the kids.

"Tommy I have some bad news."Didi said bending down to Tommy's level."Christmas land isn't goingto open this year because your dad's invention went a little crazy." Tommy looked sad but was starting to get used to stuff like this because of his dad's inventions.

"You can come to the Filipio Christmas party tonight."Auntie said after she got Kai and Kya into the car.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Didi said happily.

Later that night they all met at the same building where the Halloween party had was a christmas tree and tables for people to sit at.

The first thing everyone did was eat. They had the same thing they did on Halloween onlt this time they had Christmas cookies and once again Kya ended up barely touching her dinner because it was gross. She gave it to her cousin Sarah and filled up on Christmas cookies instead.

After everyone ate all the kids were called to sit around Santa,who read them A story about Christmas and one by one called all the kids up to get a present. They went back to join their parents and eagerly opened their gifts.

"Wow.I got a Moan barbie." Kya cried hugging the doll and handing the box to her mom to open.

Tommy was still alittle disappointed in not getting to go where he wanted but when he opened his present his mood completely changed for the better.

"What did you get Tommy?" Kai asked.

"I got a Reptar city that I can build and it comes with Reptar and he talks and walks." Tommy saod excitedly.

"Wow that's neat." Phil said."Almost as neat as my Robosnail city." Phil's present was basicly the same as Tommy's but just Robosnail.

"Well I like my present the best." Lil said holding up her singing Elena doll and pressing the button making it sing.

Everyone was happy with their gifts. The party was winding down so everyone decided to head home. Tommy was happy and when he got home he gave Dil his girft from Santa which was spaceship that moved and lit up.

It was finally New Years eve and Stu and Didi were throwing a party. All the kids were excited because this year their parents told them that they could stay up until midnight.

"Wow guys can you believe it we finally get to be like big kids." Tommy said taking a bite of his dinner at the kids table.

"Yeah we get to stay up late." Kai exclaimed accidently flinging mashed potatoes everywhere.

"Ok kids time for some good luck."Chaz said coming over with a bowl of blackeyed peas."You have to eat one blackeyed pea for good luck." Chaz put the bowl on the table and each of the kids grabbed a pea. Chuckie ate his immediately and Tommy and Dil soon followed. Phil and Lil thought thought they looked like big bug eyes. Phil ate his and Lil ate hers more slowly but once she realized it was just a pea she chewed and swallowed. Kai and Kya had never seen peas like this before. Kai put it in his mouth and made a face. He hated peas but He wanted good luck so he reluctantly swallowed. Kya slowly put hers in her mouth and spit it out immediately.

"Kya if you don't eat the pea you'll have bad luck." Chuckie said reaching in the bowl and grabbing another spoonful.

"I'm not eatinga yucky pea just to have good luck." Kya stated firmly crossing her arms.

Later that night the kids were in Tommy's room watching a movie.

"Why do we always gotta watch Reptar when we have sleepovers at your house?" Kya whined.

"Why do we always gotta watch Frozen when we go your house?" Tommy asked in a mocking voice. He was getting tired and just wanted to watch the movie and relax.

"Yeah Tommy, Why do we always gotta watch Reptar?" Dil asked. he like Reptar but that seemed to be the only thing Tommy liked to watch latelyespecially since a new movie just came out.

"Cuz It's my room and I say we're going to watch Reptar and anybody who's got a problem can just get out of my room." Tommy yelled stomping his foot.

"Sounds like somebody needs to go to bed early." Didi said from the doorway. The kids looked at her. They were all gettiing tired as it was almost ten at cameand grabbed the tape from DVD from Tommy and put it back on the shelf. Tommy started crying mostly because he was tired but also mad.

"Come on kids you can have your snack downstairs while Tommy goes to bed." Didi said leading the kids downstairs. After they were settled she wentback to Tommy's room and found him asleep on the floor. She picked him up and put him in his bed and closed the door.

Downstairs the other kids were finishing their snacks as Stu put on a DVD of Super Why that Zack had gotten for Christmas and brought over to show his friends. Everybodyenjoyed the show. They watched the whole DVD until midnight until midnight when everybody shouted happy new year and blew horns and shot confetti guns.

The next day everybody slept in late.

"Where's my cereal?" Kya asked looking in the pantry for her favorite cereal and not finding it.

"It's all gone." Kai answered drinking the last of his milk."You shoulda got up before me."

"Well do we have any pop tarts?" Kya asked.

"Nope." Jerwin answered eating the last bite of pop tart.

"See Kya you shoulda ate the pea for luck." Kai said putting his bowl in the sink.

Kya groaned."What am supposed to eat?"

"You can eat nutella crepes." Ernesto said coming into the kitchen and starting the badder.

"No fair. All I got was a pop tart." Jerwin complained.

"You can have some too." Ernesto said as he poured the badder in the pan.

"See I do get good luck without a yucky pea." Kya said sticking her tongue out at Kai. Kai just shrugged and went upstairs to get dressed.

Later that day the kids were playing at the park.

"Sorry for last night guys. I was really tired and I'm not used to staying up that late." Tommy said.

"We forgive you." Zack said.

"I don't like staying up late." Lil said."I'm still tired and I need my beauty sleep."

"I'll say." Phil said laughing as Lil glared at him.

"I like staying up late." Kai said and Kya nodded.

"We get to stay up late on the nights that we don't have school." Kya said about to go dowb the slide.

Winter break was over and the kids were excited to go to school and see their friends that they didn't get to see over the break.

The classroom was full of noise of chatterting children when Mrs. Mentzel walked in. She clapped her hands to get their attention. They immediately quieted down and took their seats.

"Ok class now that the winter is over I'm going to explain what we'll be doing for the rest of the year."

Everyone was excited to know what else they would they would learn this year. They had already learned their numbers and how to write their names. What else was there?

"Now that you all know your letters and numbers we are going to start practicing reading and math and even some science." Mrs. Mentzel said.

I hope everyone has a good holiday and enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Celrock for your help with this chapter.

It was the day before picture day at school.

"Are you excited for picture day tomorrow?" Kya asked as she took her seat next to Lil.

"Yeah. You get to dress all pretty. I even got a new dress." Lil said excitedly.

"Mommy is taking us shopping after school." Kya said.

"Why do we gotta dress up for dumb pictures anyways?" Phil asked."Getting dirty is much funner then staying clean."

"That's cuz your a boy." Kya commented.

"Whatever." Phil said scratching his head.

"You keep scratching your head a lot." Lil commented as they were coloring pictures later on in the day.

"It feels like something is moving in my hair." Phil said as he stopped scratching.

"Let me see." kai said grabbing Phil's head and looking in his hair. He soon found a little black bug.

"You got bugs in your hair." One of the little girls from the class yelled getting the attention of the teacher.

Mrs. Mentzel came over and saw the bug in Kai's hand and sent the class to the nurses office to get checked for lice. Kai,Kya,Phil,Lil,Tommy,Chuckie,Kimi all had lice and had to have their parents come and pick them up. Zack missed out on getting lice because he had an ear infection. Class was canceled for a few days so the room could treated.

"Now we don't get our picture taken tomorrow." Kimi said sadley as they waited outside for their parents.

"And I was going to look all pretty." Lil said."This is all your fault Philip."

"It's not my fault I got bugs in my hair." Phil said defensiely."I didn't put them there. I swear."

"It doesn't matter." Betty said stepping in between her twins wanting to break up the argument before it started.

"You'll retake your pictures when we get rid of this bug problem." Didi explained. Soon everyone was at home getting their hair treated.

At the Pickles house Lou was putting mayonaise on Tommy's head.

"There you go sprout just leave this on your head for fifteen minutes and those conflabid bugs will be gone." Lou said as he finished applying the mayonaise to Tommy's head.

Tommy sat glumly in the chair wishing the itchy bugs would just die.

At Phil and Lil's house

"Now hold still you two while I put this olive oil on your heads." Betty said as she poured some oil on the twins heads.

"Betty what are you doing with my expensive imported olive oil?" Howard asked grabbing the bottle.

"Pipe down Howie. I'm trying to get rid of the kids bugs." Betty said scrubbing Phil's head.

At the Finster's house

Chas was making a mixture of coconut oil,shampoo,and tea tree oil. When he opened the cap on the tea tree oil he passed out from the strong smell and Kira had to finish and apply the mixture to the kids heads.

At Kai and kya's house

Ernesto was scrubbing a lice shampoo into the kids was bald so he got the job while Auntie and Grace went and got all the stuffed ani,als and bed sheets to wash.

"Where's Olaf going?" Kya asked as she came into her room to find her mom putting stufed animals into a garbage bag.

"He has to get washed in case the bugs got on him." Grace explained.

"But I need him." Kya whined."I can't sleep without him."

"It's just for a few night until we get rid of the bugs." Grace said walking out the door.

Kya crossed her arms and sat on her bed. She didn't like this lice thing very much.

At bedtime Kai was frantically throwing toys around the room. Kya came in hearing all the commotion.

"What's wrong Kai?" She asked.

"I can't find my shark anywhere." Kai exclaimed.

"It's probably with Olaf and the othe stuffed animals that mommy and tita are washing." Kya said.

"This is all Phil's fault." Kai snapped."If he wasn;t so dirty all the time we wouldn't have bugs on our heads."

"Yeah I know." Kya said turning to leave. She went to her room to try and sleep.

Kya's head was still itchy so it was hard to sleep. She met Kai in the hallway.

"You can't sleep either?" Kai asked. Kya shook her head.

"I'm to itchy."

"Me too." Kai said scratching his head."Let's watch tv."

They made their way downstairs and saw their uncle,brother,and cousin watching tv. They were watching a showwhereThere was a line of people and a guy standing in front of them with a bat with barbed wire on it.

Ernesto noticed the kids and quickly changed the tv.

"What are you doing up munchkins?" He asked as the kids came and sat on the floor.

"We can't sleep." Kai answered.

"We're to itchy." kya said.

"Go pick a movie to watch." Ernesto said. Both Kai and Kya got up."You have to agree or no movie."

"Dad I don't want to watch a baby movie." Jerwin whined.

"You boys need to get to bed anyway." Ernsto said and the boys reluctantly went upstairs.

A few minutes later Kya came to Ernesto with Zootopia and he put it on for them. When the movie was over both kids were asleep.

A few days leter the girls all still had lice so they all had to have their hair cut.

They all came to Ernesto to get hair cuts since they couldn't go to a salon.

"Why do I have to get my hair cut?" Kya asked crying. She liked her long hair and didn't want it cut.

"It will be easier to get rid of the bugs when your hair is short." Ernesto explained starting to cut Kya's hair.

A week later their hair was treated with the lice shampoo as they found that worked best and they returned to school to get retakes.

Kya was wearing a whit dress with a tank top top part and it had pink trim on the bottom. She had her short hair in two pigtails. Kai was dressed in a white dress shirt with tan pants and his hair spiked. Lil was dressed in a red dress with puffy sleeves. Her short shoulder length hair was curled and left down. Phil was dressed like Kai but his shirt was dark blue.

Everyone sat down and had their picture taken.

A few weeks later they got the pictures back. Everyone was happy with theirs except Chuckie.

"Why'd you close your eyes?" Tommy said looking at Chuckie's picture.

"The lights hurt my eyes. My first schoolpicture is ruined." Chuckie groaned.

"Don't worry Chuckie. There's always next year to take a good picture." Kimi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Kya was having a really good dream. In her dream she was swimming in the ocean. The next moment she was having a snowball fight. When she woke up she was shocked to find wet bed sheets. She was embarassed and didn't want anyone to know what she did. Kai soon came in the room.

"Kya mommy said you gotta get up and get ready for school." He said peeking thrrough the door.

"I can't." Kya said."I'm uh sick and can't go to school." To prove her point she fake coughed.

"You have to go to school today."Kai exclaimed."We're going to write words today."

Kya looked down and began playing with her blanket.

"I gotta tell you something but you can't tell anybody." Kya said looking up at her brother. Kai nodded.

"I peed in my bed." Kya said ashamed of herself.

"It's ok. I won't tell anybody." Kai promised.

When they arrived at school Kai saw that the letter P was written on the board and began to laugh quietly to himself. Kya was putting her stuff in her cubby so she didn't notice.

Phil walked up to Kai and asked"What's so funny?"

"Oh the letter P is on the board and that's what Kya did in her bed this morning,but don't tell her I told her." Kai whispered.

They all took their seats as Mrs. Mentzel camr into the room.

"Ok,As you can see the letter we are going to work on today is P." Mts. Mentzel explained.

"Like what Kya did in her bed this morning?" Phil asked laughing prompting the whole class to bust out laughing. Kya's face turned red and she glared at Kai. She felt tears come to her eyes and quickly brusged them away.

"Looks like she's a crybaby too." One if the kids exclaimed.

Kimi srood up from her seat as Mrs. Mentzel escorted Kya out into the hall.

"Leave her alone guys." Kimi said angrily.

"Yeah, we all had accidents before." Lil said.

One boy laughed."Yeah when I was three."

Mrs. Mentzel came back into the room a few minutes later and had a talk with the classwhile Kya went home for the day.

Kya was in her auntie's car. She was still a little upset but she was glad she was going home for the day.

meanwhile the class had settled down and started working on writing three letter words that started with P. Phil wouls still laugh occasionaly until Lil elbowed him and pointed out that his name startes with a P.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When school was over Auntie came and picked up Kai and they went home.

"Hey Kya, here's your homework." Kai said handing her a small stack of papers.

Kya crossed her arms."I'm not talking to you."

"I didn't make fun of you." Kai said not understanding why Kya was mad at him.

Kya just sat on the couch and continued to watch Moana.

"Do I have to go back to school?" Kya asked as her mom was tucking her into bed.

"Yes,besides don't you want to show your new doll at show and tell tomorrow?" Grace asked.

"Yeah but their going to make fun of me again."

"Just ignore them and they'll give up."

"Ok." kya said turning over and hugging her Olaf plushie and going to sleep.

The next morning when Kya got to school she found a daiper on her desk and saw a group of boys laughing in the corner. She threw the daiper in the trash can.

For the rest of the morning the kids worked on simple math such as adding and subtracting small numbers from ten.

They had inside recess because it started to rain. When all the toys were put away they had show and tell. Tommy went first.

"This is my new Reptar racecar. I got it when my daddy took me to see racecars. " Tommy said holding up a green car with purple wheels with Reptar's face on the hood.

"Me next." Phil said loudly standing from his seat and running to the front of the room with something behind his back.

"Ta da. I give you a daiper that I found in the trash." Phil said ashe held up the daiper. Some of the class laughed quietly.

"Phil take your seat plaese." Mrs. Mentzel said.

Phil wasn't done."And you know who's daiper this is? It's Kya's. I know cuz I saw it on her desk." Phil said laughing so hard he peed his pants in front of the whole class.

After Betty was called to bring Phil new pants and he was all clean,he silently took his seat while some kids laughed behind their hands quietly as he walked by.

"Guess you got what you deserved Philip." Lil said.

"Yep." Phil sighed and got back to his work.

The next day they came in to find pee pee Phil written sloppily on the board. Phil angrily grabbed the eraser and erased the words before the rest of the class saw.

At recess the boys who wrote on the board continued to tease Phil. He was avout to go over to them.

"Just ignore them and they'll stop." Kya said pulling Phil back.

"Yeah you don't want to get into a fight and get suspended. Trust me." Kai said.

The teasing started on Friday and by Monday everybody forgot all about it.


	11. Chapter 11

"This week we're going to talk about careers. So I want you all to draw a picture of what you want to be when you grow up." instructed.

One kid from each table got up and brought back a stack of papers and some crayons for everybody.

"What do you guys want to be when you grow up?" Tommy asked looking up from his drawing.

"I'm going to be a scientist and invent a cure for blindness." Zack said holding up his drawing of him in a white lab coat with some test tubes in his hands.

"That's cool Zack." Tommy remarked.

"Yeah then your aunty could see." Kimi commented. Zack nodded.

"What do you want to be Kimi?" zack asked.

"I want to be a animal doctor and help all the sick animals to feel better." Kimi said showing everyone her drawing.

"You draw good bunnies." Kya commented pointing to the rabbit on Kimi's picture.

"Thanks." Kimi said."What's your drawing"

"You don't have to ask." Kai interupted his siter who was about to speak."She wants to be Elsa when she grows up,but she can't cuz people don't got ice powers and she doesn't have white hair." Kai said pulling one of Kya's pigtails. Kya crupled up her paper and threw it at her brother. He ducked and it hit another kid in the back in of the head.

The kid who got hit in the back of the head grabbed the paper ball and threw it over to where Phil and Lil sat. It landed right on Lil's drawing making her mess up.

"Philip,you messed up my picture." Lil yelled.

"no I didn't was this." Phil said picking up the paper ball. Lil grabbed it and threw it. The paper ball sailed across the room hitting a blond girl named Pyper on the back.

She didn't even look to see where the paper came from,she just grabbed a handful of crayons and threw them. Soon all the kids were throwing crayons and paper at each other. They soon heard a whistle and everyone froze.

"Who started this?" Mrs. Mentzel asked. Everybody looked at each other."If somebody doesn't say anything you all have to sit out during recess."

"Kya threw the paper that started it." Kai said as soon as he heard he would have to sit out recess.

"Well Kya I guess you have to sit out for five minutes of recess today." Mrs. Mentzel said sternly."Now I want everyone to clean up this mess."

Everyone did as they were told. Recess came and Kya went to the time out bench and did her tiime. She went to find her friends but she soon heard something strange. She heard meowing. She followed the sound until she came upon three girls who were a little older then her.

"What are you guys doing?" Kya asked. The gir;s looked at her and then back at each other. They meowed to each other and then looked back at Kya. Kya shook her head and walked away to find her friends and brother. She soon found them by the swings.

"Kya." Lil cried."You survived the time out bench." Lil ran up to her and gave her a hug. Kya returned the hug.

"Guys there's kitty cat girls here." Kya said.

"What?" Zack asked not believing what he had just heard.

"I want to see." Phil siad.

"I don't believe you. There's no such thing as kitty cat girls." Kai said.

"I'm not talking to you." Kya said sticking her tongue out at herbrother."Come with me if you want to see them." They all followed Kya and soon the saw the three girls for themselves. The girls were sitting in the grass meowing to each other like they were having a conversation.

"Why do you guys meow like kitty cats?" Lil asked. The girls just looked at each other and meowed again.

"These girls are weird." phil said backing away.

"Their kinda scary. Let's get out of here." Chuckie said hiding behind Tommy. They soon got bored with the cat girls and walked back to the swings.

"Where's Kai?" Tommy asked.

"Who cares." Kya said

"But Kya,he's your brother." Tommy pointed out.

"And your twin." Lil said.

"So how would you feel if Phil got you in trouble?" Kya asked.

"Hmm I don't know. We mostly get in trouble togeather." Lil said. Recess was over so they walked back to class.

They finsihed their pictures of what they wanted to be when they grew up and then had a snack which Kimi got to pass out. After snack time they had a special visiter.

"Today we have a special visiter to our class. This week we'll get to see different kinds of jobs from some of your parents." Mrs. Mentzel explained as Stu walked into the room.

"Hi kids. I'm Tommy's dad and I make toys." Stu explained as he stood up in front of the class.

"Uh oh." Tommy whispered."i hope my daddy brought a good toy and not one that catches fire." Chuckie nodded.

"Ok kids this is the voice changer. You just hold it uo to your mouth and talk and it changes the sound of your voice." Stu explained as he passed the red and yellow around so all the kids could try. Tommy sighed. He was happy his dad had brought an invention that worked and not embaressed him.

The next day Betty and Chaz came into the class and made them all smoothies.

"Ok kids come on up here and pick some fruite for your smoothies." Betty said as each table of four got up one at a time to pick out the fruite for their smoothies. Phil,Lil,Kya,and Kai were first. Kya was first in line and she picked some pineapple and coconut.

"Good choice." Chaz said as he put the fruite in the blender with some ice and coconit milk. When Kya got her smoothie she took a drink and gave Chaz a thumbs up and went back to her seat. Kai picked strawberry and banana. Phil and Lil both grabbed a banana and started fighting over it.

"Now hang on pups,you're going to" Betty didn't get to finish her sentence as she was squirted in the face with the banana. She slapped her forehead."I should've seen that coming." After betty cleaned up the rest of the class made their smoothies.

"My raspberry smoothie so good." Tommy said finishing off his smoothie.

"I like my peach and apple smoothie." Kimi said.

"Mine's delicious." Zack said."It has watermelon and cherrys and even some lime."

That night at Kai and Kya's house Ernesto was getting ready for the next day when he would go to Kai and Kya's class.

"Tito,Kya won't talk to me." Kai said as he walked into the kitchen

"Well didn't you get her trouble the oher day?" Ernesto asked.

"Yeah." Kai said sadly."But she did throw the paper ball."

"Because you made fun of her." Grace said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"But she can't be Elsa when she grows up." Kai said.

"It stil wasn't very nice of you to make fun of her." Grace said.

"I know." Kai saighed. He noticed Kya sitting on the couch watching a movie. He went into the living room. He sudden;y had an idea of how to make it up to her. He missed his sister and was tired of the slient treatment.

"Hey Kya." Kai said sitting on the couch. Kya ignored him and turned the movie up. Kai decided to continue and say what he came to say wheather Kya listened to him or not.

"You know how I said you can't be Elsa when you grow up." Kai satarted."Well I know who you can be." Kya looked at himbut didn't say anything."You could be Like Moana and discover new islands."

"Kya thought for a second."You're right Kai. I can be like Moana and find new islands like she did." They sat and watched the rest of Moana togeather until it was time for dinner.

"Today we're doing something different for snack time." Mrs. Mentzel said as Ernesto came in the classroom with a small fryer and an ice chest.

"I'm Kai and Kya's uncle." Ernesto introduced himself."Who wants to play retaraunt?" Several hands went up.

"Ok we need some cooks." Ernesto said and looked around the room.."Kya,Lil,and Kimi come up here." The three girls did as they were told.

"Who has the best handwriting in the class?" Ernesto asked as he got the fryer heating up. Zack raised his hand.

"Ok you're the waiter." Zack came up and grabbed a pen and pad of paper that Mrs. Mentzel held out to him. Ernesto told him what to tell the kids as he went around to each table. Zack soon came back with the orders.

As Zack was taking the orders Kya called out."You can't taste the vegetables that's why I eat this." Ernesto laughed.

"Ok Kimi put some of the shredded carrots into the pork." Ernesto instructed as Kimi took some shredded carrots out of a bggie and put them in one of the bowls in front of her.

"We need some shredded cabbage in the same bowl and then more cabbage in the next bowl." Ernesto said. Kimi did as he said.

"Ok Lil crack an egg in each bowl." Lil tapped the egg carefully on the table and cracked the first egg in the bowl with the carrots and pork. She picked up the second egg and did the sam only this time she got some shell in the mixture.

"It's ok. I got it." Ernesto said as he got the shell out."Now Kya you get to add the garlic powder,onion powder,and soy sauce in the bowl."

Kya added the seasoning on top of the meat mixture like she saw her uncle and aunt do a million times.

"Good now all we have to do is scoop the meat and veggies into the wrappers and roll them up and fry them in coconut oil and then we will have lumpis. It;s like an egg roll but it's more meat then vegetables." For this part Ernesto brought each kid a spring roll wrap and let them roll them up themselves. Once they were all rolled up he fried them until they were done. Zack then passed out the fifshed product makeing sure the kids got what they wanted.

"Yay my favorite." Chuckie cried excitedly when he recieved his lumpia.

"Tito,you forgot the most important part." Kai called not touching his lumpia.

"Oh right." Ernesto said pulling out a bottle of banan sauce and bringing it over to Kai's table.

"You can't eat lumpia without banana ketchup." Kai said dumping a big blob on his plate.

"What's banana ketchup?" Pyper asked.

"It's not really ketchup but it's good."Ernesto explained."The kids just call it that because it's red." He went around and poured the red sauce for anybody who wanted to try it. Everyone enjoyed their food and Ernesto gave them coupons for his restaraunt.

The part with the cat girls was inspired by a youtube video.


	12. Chapter 12

The kids were getting ready to leave for the day. When they were all lined up at the door Mrs. Mentzel announced

"Tomorrow is the 100th day of school so I want you all to go home and make a shirt with a hundred things on it that you like."

Everyone was excited about this new project. After school they all went to the store with their parents to pick out T shirts, paint, and stickers.

Chuckie picked out a light green shirt with rocket ship stickers. Tommy picked a light blue shirt with stickers of tools. Kimi picked a pink shirt and with help from Kira she was going to paint a hundred flowers on it. Lil got a purple shirt and cup cake stickers. Phil chose a brown shirt and bug stickers. Zack chose a dark blue shirt with train stickers. Kai chose a light blue shirt with shark stickers. Kya chose a turquoise shirt and shell stickers.

When the kids got home they started applying the stckers and painting.

The next day they all showed off their shirts in a fashion show.

Tommy was first to show off his shirt.

"I got 100 stickers of tools on my shirt cuz I like to help my daddy build his inventions." Tommy explained.

"My shirt has trains on it cuz there my favorite thing." Zack said.

"Mine has bugs on it cuz there my favorite thing to eat." Phil said taking a worm from his pocket and slurping it down. Everyone in the room looked discusted.

"Cup cakes are better to eat Philip." Lil said shoving Phil out of her way and showing her sparkly cup cake stickers.

"I got sharks on my shirt cuz their my favorite animal." Kai explained proudly.

"I put sea shell stickers on my shirt cuz I really like the new movie Moana." Kya said.

"Me and my mommy painted these flowers on my shirt last night but my mommy did most of it cuz she paints better then me." Kimi said showing the class a flower that she painted and one that her mom did.

"Uh I like space." Chuckie said quietly,not really comfortable in front of the class.

After the fashion show they made hats that said 100 days smarter.

"We have to color again." Kimi groaned."My hand still hurts from painting flowers last night."

"Mom painted most of the flowers." Chuckie said.

"I still helped. Hers looked better then mine." Kimi said reaching for a pink marker.

As the kids finished decorating their hats Mrs, Mentzel came around and helped them put the hats on. They looked like square pieces of paper with colorful 100s on top.

"I want each of you to come up to the board and write a word until we have 100 words." Mrs. Mentzel explained and one by one each child came up to the board and wrote a word. After all the words were written they read aloud all the words on the board.

Next they built a big pyramid with 100 plastic cups. Parts of the structure got knocked over a few times but the kids had fun building it.

After the cup pyramid was knocked down and cleaned up the kids went to recess.

"I can't believe we've been in school for 100 days." Zack said sitting in the sand.

"Yeah me too." Kai added.

"It's been a fun 100 days." Tommy said sliding down the slide.

"Ok before you all go home I have one last thing for you to do." Mrs. Mentzel announced. The kids listened eagerly.

"You need to find all the chocolaye that's marked with a number from 1 to 100. You get to keep what you find." All the kids stood up and ran around the room to find the chocolate.

"I found number 25." Kya said excitedly as she looked through the blockes.

"I found 59." Zack called as he moved the books around.

By the time all the chocolate was found it was almost time to go. Everybody put their candy in their backpacks and lined up at the door.

When their parents came to get them they told them all about their fun day.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the end of another school day and the kids were busy cleaning up the classroom. When they were done they all stood in a line at the door with their backpacks on.

"Remember tomrrow is pajama day so don't forget to wear your pjs to school." Mrs. Mentzel reminded the class as they walked out the door.

That night at home everyone excitedly picked out pajamas to wear the next day.

"Which jammies should I wear Dilly?" Tommy asked holding up two different sets,both with Reptar on them."The red ones or the blue ones?"

"The blue ones." Dil pointed at the red ones getting his colors mixed up.

"Uh Dil, these are red." Tommy pointed out. Dil looked down sadly. He was the only kid at preschool who still got colors mixed up.

"It's ok Dil. You'll get the colors right someday." Tommy smiled putting the red pajamas on his bed for bedtime and putting the blue ones on a chair his mom used to put his clothes on for the next day.

"I got my jammies for tomorrow." Kimi exclaimed coming into Chuckie's room."Which ones are you gonna wear Chuckie?"

"I'm going to wear my pajamas with the train on thefront and my red shorts." Chuckie answered putting his chosen outfit on top of his dresser."Are you wearing that?"

"Yeah what's wrong eith it?" Kimi asked holding up the pink footsie pajamas with a tutu on it.

"It has feet." Chuckie said.

"So they keep my toes warm." Kimi said walking out of the room.

"Mommy where's my shark jamas?" Kai yelled down the stairs.

"They don't fit you anymore." Grace called coming up the stairs. THey went into Kai's room and looked through his pajamas. Kai tried on all of the pajamas in the drawer but they were all getting to short.

"We gotta go shopping don't we?" Kai sighed. Grace nodded.

They arrived at the store and found the kids clothes. Kai looked around at all the clothes. He wished they could shop for toys instead.

"Look they have shark pajamas." Grace said showing Kai a set that had blue pant with sharks on them and a white shirt with a shark on it.

"Ok let's get that one and go. I'm hungry." Kai said.

"You need more pajamas." Grace said. Kai groaned. It was dinner time and he was stuck shopping. They quickly found a few more pajama sets and headed home.

At Phil and Lil's house things weren't going so well. They had decide to jelp their dad with laundry so they took all their clothes and put them out in the mud and rinsed them off with the water hose and left them in the sun to dry. The next moring Phil and Lil walked outside.

"Our clothes are clean." Phil called holding up his baseball style pajamas that had mud stains on them.

"I don't think there so clean Philip." Lil said holding up a Peppa Pig shirt with dried mud on it. Howard came outside to get the twins for breakfast but screamed when he saw the mess of clothes on the ground.

"Why do we have to wear these to school?" Lil whined as she and Phil were changed into one of Howards shirts and a pair of shorts underneath.

"You dirtied up all your other clothes and pajamas." Betty explained.

"We wanted to wash the clothes." Lil said.

"Next time ask your father for help." Betty said. After breakfast Betty went and picked up Tommy and Dil and drove them all to school.

"Why are you guys wearing your daddies shirts?" Zack asked as the twins and Tommy entered the classroom.

"We made all our clothes dirty." Phil answered.

"Oh. I knew I was going to wear these pajamas all week, ever since we first we would get to wear pajamas to school." Zack explained.

"Hey we match." Chuckie said coming into the room and seeing Zack's train pajamas were exactly like his his.

"These are my favorite." Zack said.

"Me too." Chuckie said excitedly and took his seat next to Zack and Kimi. Phil and Lil took their seats as well.

Kai and Kya walked in and took their seats just as the rest of the class walked in and did the same.

"You almost made us late." Kai said to his sister.

"I coudn't decide which jammies to wear." Kya defended herself. She was wearing light blue shrts with snowflakes on them and a turquoise shirt with Moana on the front.

"The first thing we're going to do is make t shirt pillows." Mrs. Mentzel explained. She passed out T shirts that were sewn up except for the neck hole.

"I like your Elsa pajamas." Kya said noticing her teacher's white pants with blue snowflakes and light blue shirt with Elsa on it.

"Thank you." The teacher said continueing to pass out the shirts.

Once everyone had a shirt the explained that they could draw on them and then stuff and after they were stuffed they would glue the hole shut and have a pillow to take home. All the kids had fun coloring on the shirts and when they were almost finished Mrs. Mentzel left the room and came back with a surprise.

"I smell popcorn." Kai said excitedly.

"When your all done with your pillows leave them on your desks and come over to the rug and sit down." Mrs. Mentzel instructed as she poured popcorn and chocolate candy into plastic cups. As soon as the kids finished their pillows they all came and sat on the rug where they usaully had story time. The cups of popcorn and candy were passed out and everyone waited to hear why they had popcorn.

"Are we having story time early?" Pyper asked.

"We're going to watch a movie instead." Mrs. Mentzel explained as she put the movie on and turned off the lights.

"We're watching my new favorite movie." Kya whispered exciitedly as she heard the familiar music.

"Finally we agree on a movie." Kai whispered to his sister."I like when Maui's head turns into a shark."

Everybody enjoyed the movie and popcorn. Next they played a game.

"Ok now we're going to play a game. It's called bedtime bag." Mrs. Mentzel said sitting down with the kids. She had a blue pillow case and a box behind her."We're going to pass this around and see of you can guess what's inside." The first person to get the pillow case was Zack. He reached inside and felt around.

"Is it a toothbrush?" Zack asked.

"Pull it put and let's see." The teacher said. Zack did as he was told and pulled out the item to reveal a toothbrush. He handed the pillow case back to the teacher and she turned around making sure the kids couldn't see and put something else in the pillow case and handing it to Chuckie who was sitting next to Zack.

"I don't think I want to reach into a dark pillow case." Chuckie shuddered handing it to Tommy who was on his left. Tommy reached right in but couldn''t figure it out. It was round and had prongs.

"I don't know what this is." Tommy said after a few minutes of thinking. He passed it to Kya. She reached in and knew what it was.

"I know what this is. I have one at home." She said."It's a night light." She pulled out a night light with Elsa on it."I have this one." She passed the pillow case and night light back and then it went to Kai. He felt around but couldn't figure it out. He passed it to Elena, a girl wearing pink pajamas with brown hair. She guessed toothpaste and got it right. After everyone got a turn guessing they played a new game called what's missing.

Mrs. Mentzel layed out all the item that the kids just guessed in the pillowcase on the rug.

"Ok close your eyes and when I tell you to open them tell me what's missing." She explained as the kids covered their eyes with their hands and she hid an item behind her back. Open your eyes now."

"They all opened their eyes and looked at the items on the rug.

"I know what's gone, The night light." Kya exclaimed.

"You would know when something Frozen is gone." Kai said making his friends laugh and his sister stick her tongue out at him.

"You're right." The teacher said revealing the night light. THe kids got really good at the game so after awhile two itmes were removed at once and then all of them were removed and they had to name all the items that had been on the rug. They all started yelling out items until they listed them all.

"Now we're going to play who's sleeping." THe teacher explained getting a yellow sleeping bag and putting it on the floor."All of you turn around and cover your eyes and I'm going to pick one of you to get in the sleeoing bag and the rest of you guess who it is."

The class all turned their backs and covered their eyes. mrs. mentzel went around and tapped a kid on the shoulder. once they were covered in the sleeping bag everyone opened their eyes. They soon heard a fart and a giggle.

"That's Philiip in that sleeping bag." Lil exclaimed holding her nose as Phil came bursting out of the sleeping bag laughing his head off.

"Ok that game is over." Mrs. Mentzel declared."Who knows the game I spy?" Everyone raised their hands."Ok good. We're going to play with flashlights. If I see anyone shine the light in someones face your sitting in the corner."

Everyone grabbed a flashlight and the light was turned off.

"I'm starting to not like pajama day Tommy. You gotta play in the dark to much." Chuckie said.

"don't worry Chuckie we got lights." Tommy said about to shine his flashlight in Chuckie's face but then remembered he would be in trouble.

"I spy something red." Mrs Mentzel started the game off.

"Zack's shirt is red." Lil exclaimed being careful not to shine the light in Zack's face,only on his shirt.

"Yes it is but I see something different." The teacher said.

"Is it that fire truck?" Chuckie asked shining his flashlight over in the toys.

"You got it." The teacher answered.'Now it's your turn."

"Un Ok I spy something blue." Chuckie said just as Phil moved in front of Chuckie's light pulling up his oversized shirt and showing his blue shorts.

"My butt?" Phil asked laughing and running away.

"Is it that?" Tommy asked spying a blue teddy bear on the floor.

"You got it Tommy." Chuckie said happily, no longer scared of playing in the dark.

"Ok go sit in your seats." Mrs. Mentzel said turning the light back on."We're going to make night time pictures." Kimi passed out black paper and Lil passed out a box of chalk to each table while the teacher put a cup of warm water with salt in it to dip the chalk in and make the pictures sparkly when they dried. The kids were excited to see their pictures were all sparkly when they dried.

Next they played pajama freeze dance. When the music stopped they all had to lay on the floor and pretend to be asleep. The boys even pretended to snore.

It was nearing the end of the day but the kids still had one more thing to do. There were pictures of animals on the board. They had to pick which one sleeps during the day,which one sleeps during the night and which one sleeps in the winter. Zack was excited for this one because it was science related. The kids all got stickers that said night and day. They had to tell which animal stays awake all night and whuch one needs sleep. The animals included bats, owls, cats, dogs, and a few others. One by one the kids all went up to the board put the stickers under the pictures where they thought they went. Almost of the kids knew that owls and bats stayed awake at night.

THe kids all had a fun day and all fell asleep on the way home, which was ok with their parents since it was a Friday.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter was inspired by an episode of Arthur.

The class had been learning about different types of weather all week. They were doing a work sheet where the they had to match the clothes to the season you would wear them in.

The next thing they did was match the months to the seasons. It was difficult for some of the kids but they all eventually got the months where they were supposed to go.

The most exciting thing they got to do was study about valcanos. They each got to help make an eruption. They even watched a video about valcanos, which showed a little bit of the Philippines because there was a big eruption from mount Pinatubo there.

It was Friday and they had been doing different weather related activities all week for science time. It was circle time and all the kids were seated on the rug.

"I want you all to split into groups of three." Mrs. Mentzel instructed. THe class took a few minutes to decode who they wanted in their group. Before they could get started though the principal came over the intercom announcing school would be closing early due to the threat of a hurricane and that all the parents had been notified.

Chuckie looked out the window."Uh Tommy why does the sky look so scary?"

Tommy looked out the window to see black clouds."It's cuz a hurricane is coming, but don't worry. Our mommy's and daddy's will be here soon to take us home." As soon as Tommy finished his sentence the lights went out. They all played eye spy with the flashlights until their parents came to get them.

Chas and Betty took Chuckie, Kimi, Phil ,and Lil to the Java Lava to finish getting ready for the hurricane while Kira and Howard went to the store for supplies.

"That should do it." Betty said as she putthe last wood plank over the window.

"Why do you put wood on the windows?" Phil asked as his mom came in as it started to get windy.

"It helps protect the window and keep the shop safe." Betty explained as they all walked out the door to go home.

Zack was watching the hurrican coverage on the news when the power went out. He found the weather app on his aunt's phone just as the power came back on. He closed the app and returned to the tv. he had become fascinated with weather over this past week and was excoted something was happening besides just being sunny or cloudy.

The rain poured down all night and into the next day. Angelica and her parents had to go to ashelter because all the hotels were full from the people whose houses were hit earlier in the week.

Angelica was sitting on a cot holding Cynthia when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Angelica." Susie greeted.

"Oh great. You're here." Angelica said crossing her arms.

"Yeah a tree fell on our house." Susie explained.

"Ours flooded." Angelica said.

That night Susie and Angelica couldn't sleep because all the people snored so they played in the halls all night.

Kai and kya were helping their family clean up the yard. THey noticed the treehouse was damaged. Kai spotted something and ran over to the pile of wood that once was a treehouse.

"My Maui hook." Kai cried pulling out the plastc fish hook."It's all broke."

"We'll get you a new one." Grace said."Nobody else go over there. You could get hurt."

Betty took Phil and Lil to check on the Java Lava. When they got there they saw a tree had fallen through the window and the place was a mess inside.

"How come our store got all broke and nobody elses did?" Lil asked looking downthe street at all the stores that were intouched by the storm.

"It just happend that way." Betty said calling Chas to tell him what happened.

On Monday everyone went back to school. It was still raining slightly.

"Are we going to learn more about weather?" Zack asked as class began.

"I think we've had enough weather for whaile." The teacher said."Instead we're going to watch a movie for recess." They watched The princess and the frog while they ate a snack.

"It's impossible to turn into a frog if you kiss one." Zack said crossing his arms.

"Not if your a princess." Lil said.

"I would never ever ever kiss a frog." Kya said making a face.

"What if it made you a princess?" Lil asked.

Kya shook her head no."I still wouldn't do it. Frogs are gross."

"I think it would be fun to be a frog." Phil said turning away from the movie.

"I don't." Chuckie shuddered.

When the movie was over the kids all took a nap which was easy to do with the rain coming down outside.

"for our last waether activity we're going to make a tornado in a jar." Mrs. Mentzel announced the next day at school.

She had Tommy pass out plastic bottles while she placed a cup of vinegar and a bottle of dish soap at each table. THere was a line drawn on the bottles to tell how much was needed. Each child went to the sink and filled their bottle with water to the line and then sat down and waited for instructions.

"You put one teaspoon of vinegar and one teaspoon of dish soap in your water and close the bottle tight and shake it. To make it look like a tornado you shake it lin a cicular motion." Mrs. Mentzel demonstrated."You can even add glittler if you want to make it look like debris."

Almost everyone added glitter to their bottles, each kid chose a different color.

"I like our tornado bottles." Tommy said making his swirl like a tornado.

"My favorite was the valcano." Kai said.

"Mr too." Kya agreed.

After school Kai and kya came home to a nice surprise. Their treehouse was fixed and Kai had a new fish hook.


	15. Chapter 15

It was nearing the end of the day when Mrs. Mentzel had an announcement. The kids were all lined up at the door waiting for the bell to ring.

"I won't be here tomorrow so you will have a substitute teacher." The teacher announced as the bell rang and all the kids walked out of the school to the busses or their parents.

"I don't want a substitute teacher to teach us tomorrow." Chuckie groaned as he took his seat on the bus next to Tommy.

"I'm sure they'll be nice just like our regular teacher." Tommy said trying to reassure his friend even though he was a little unsure of this new teacher himself.

Kai and Kya were doing some homework when Jerwin walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jerwin what 5 plus 6?" Kya asked.

"11." Jerwin answered."Wait are you doing hoomework?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"I'm not supposed to give you the answer. You have to learn it by yourself. Just count on your fingers next time." Jewrin explained.

"Maybe you should be our teacher for tomorrow instead of the subtute." Kai said.

"Ooh you guys get a sub tomorrow?" Jerwin asked. The kids nodded their heads yes.

"I had a sub once. He was old and mean and yelled a lot. He evn sent me to the principals office cuz he didn't like foreighn people." Jerwin said. He really got sent to the office for talking to much but he was trying to scare his cousins.

"What's foreighn?" Kya asked.

"it means you weren't born here." Jerwin explained."Just be quiet and maybe he won't notice you."

The next day everyone hurried and got in their seats even before the teacher came into the room.

"Member we gotta be quiet." Kai whispered to his sister. Kya nodded. Soon the teacher came into the classroom.

"She's not old or a guy." Kya whispered. Kai put his finger to his lips.

"She'll send you to the office if she sees you so just be quiet like Jerwin said." Kai whispered.

The sub introduced her self as Miss Lily. She had long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and wore a white dress with yellow flowers on it. She took attendence and then got the class started on a craft for Easter. They were making nests out of small boxes. They decoarated the boxes with markers and glitter and put them in the window to dry. They then had snack time which Kya and Kimi were asked to pass out the snacks.

"Maybe she likes people who wasn't born here." Kya said sitting back down in her seat to enjoy her snack.

"I think Jerwin lied to us." Kai said.

The rest of the day went by quickly and the kids all realized that they had nothing to worry about.

"That was a fun day after all." Chuckie said happily as he and Tommy took their seats on the bus.

"You lied to us." Kai and Kya yelled and pointed their fingers at Jerwin.

"You said we would get sent to the office cuz we wasn't born here." Kai said.

"You told them that?" Auntie asked looking at Jerwin, who nodded.

"Don't lie to your little cousins." Auntie scoded."He got sent to the office because he talks to much."

"Well he did tell us to be quiet." Kya pointed out.

"See I gave them advice." Jerwin said tryint to defend himself.

"You still lied. Now apalogize and come help me with dinner." Auntie said. Jerwin did as he was told and then went into the kitchen to help his mom.

"I see you all made the baskets yesterday." Mrs. Mentzel said."Now we're going to put something inside them."

The kids got two hard boiled eggs each and four cups of different colored dye and stickers and glitter to decorate their eggs with.

Tommy dyed his eggs green and put round orange circles on the front and blue triangle stickers on the back.

"Look guys. I made Reptar eggs." Tommy said happily.

"I made the heart of Te Fiti." Kya said holding up her bright green egg with a swirl drwan on it. She put the green egg next to the blue sparkly one to let them dry.

Once the eggs were dry the kids pick out different colors of easter grass and pit in their basket and then put the eggs on top.

"Before we go home today I have a surprise for al of you but you have to find it first."The teachher announced after the kids came in from recess."In this room are twelve plastic eggs with each of your names on them. If you find someone elses just leave for them to find. There's a surprise in each them."

The kids were excited to find the eggs. They all got up and rn around the room looking for the egg with their name on it. Tommy found his in the blocks. It was green and had a Reptar bar in it. Zack found his in a train car. It was red and was filled with lemon flavored candies.

"Hey Lil I found your egg." Phil called as he ad Lil were looking in the cubbies where the backpacks were hung.

"Good cuz I found yours." Lil said as she held up a blue egg with Phil's name on it. The swtched eggs and looked inside to find gummy worms in Phil's and pink jelly beans in Lil's.

Kimi was looking in the art supplies when she saw a yellow egg with her name on it. She opened it to reveal brightly colored jelly beans.

Kai and Kya both found blue eggs by the water table. They saw that they had their names on them so they opened to reveal a bag of shiny Frozen jelly beans and candy shells.

"These are the most prettiest jelly beans I ever saw." Kya said excitedly."And Elsa's on the package."

"Well I got sea shells that taste like chocolate." Kai said happily.

"I don't see my egg." Chuckie said sadly watching everyone enjoy the candy they found in their eggs.

"We'll help you find it." Kimi said looking around.

All the kids looked around. Soon Zack called out from the bin of blocks.

"I found it." He brought it over to Chuckie who opened it to find rocks.

"I got rocks." Chuckie said sadly.

"There chocolate rocks like my shells." Kai explained coming over to Chuckie and taking a chocolate rock and putting it in his mouth."See. There good."

Chuckie put one in his mouth."Hey they are good." He said happily.

Once everyone found their eggs they all said thank you to the teacher.

"You were all good for the sub so I wated to guve you a reward." The teacher explained."Also it's almost Easter and you can't celebrate Easter without candy."

There really is such a thing as chocolate and shells. they look so real but taste like chocolate.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're going to switch groups today." Mrs. Mentzel announced at the begining of class. She noticed that most of her students hung out with the same kids everyday. She wanted them to learn how to make new friends.

"Phil, you and Kai go sit with Gavin."

"Lillian I won't forget you." Phil said pretending to cry.

"Philip don't go." Lil cried.

"No goodbye?' kai asked his sister as he was walking to his new seat next to a blong boy in a blue and white striped shirt.

"Bye Kai." Kya waved. Phil and Lil were obviously a lot closer.

"Tommy, you and Kimi go sit with Jade." Both kids waljed over to a table where a girl with dark hair and red glasses sat reading a book.

"Zack and Kya go sit with Elena." both kids got up from the rug and went over to a tan girl with brown hair.

"Chuckie and Pyper, You get a table to yourselves." Mrs. Mentzel explained. She put the two shy kids togeather on purpose.

"I want each of you to write three things about yourself and tell your new friends what you wrote." The teacher said.

The kids got to work and when they were done they read out loud what they wrote.

"My name is Tommy and I like Reptar and my dog Spike and I like making movies."

My name is Phil. I like playing in the mud and eating bugs and helping my daddy cook."

"My name is Gavin and I like spaceships and trains and playing with cars."

All the kids told the others what they had written but at Chuckie and Pyper's table things were going differently. They just say and stared at each other.

"You want to go first?' Chuckie finally asked getting tired of the silence.

"Um ok." Pyper said."I really like hipos and playing outside and Dory."

"Ok." Chuckie said smiling"My best friend is Tommy and I'm scared of a lot of things and I gave a sister."

"Mrs. Mentzel can we go back to our regalar tables now?' Phil asked remembering to raise his hand.

"Not yet. After recess you can." She answered.

Phil sighed and looked at Lil across the room. She looked a little sad but not as sad as Phil.

"Aren't you sad that you can't sit at the table with Kya anymore?" Phil asked Kai.

"No. I see her everyday and we don't share a room like you guys do so I'm used to not being with her sometimes." Kai explained.

The kids all lined for recess and went out to the playground. Once outside Phil and Lil ran to each other and hugged.

"I don't like being apart." Phil said.

"Me too." Lil said.

"stop hugging and let's play something." Kai said tagging Lil."You're it." Lil chased after her friends with Phil following closely behind.

THe kids went back to class and sat at their normal tables and had a snack of grapes and mixed fruit juice.

"For the next few weeks we're going to learn about responsibility using this." Mrs. Mentzel said pulling a stuffed panda out of a blue bag.

"Ooh I love pandas." Kimi quealed." Their so cute."

"How's a panda gonna teach us sponsibility?" Tommy asked.

"Responsibility." The teacher corrected.

"Yeah that." Tommy said slightly embarrassed.

"When I draw your name out of this hat you get to take the panda and write down what you did with him." Mrs. Mentzel explained."The first one to take the panda home will be Kimi."

Kimi was extrmely excited to be the first one to take the panda home.

Kimi and Chuckie went to Tommy's after school and had fun playing. Kimi made sure to include the panda in everything they did, inxluuding making him roll a ball. Later when she got home she had a tea party with him and all her other stuffed animals. She was sad to have to return him the next day.

Next was Kya's turn. Things didn't go to well for her. She was watching Moana with the panda when Auntie called her for dinner. She came back to find Maio chewing off the panda's arm. She was about ready to cry when Auntie said she could fix it. She slept with the panda and her door closed so nothing else would happen to the panda.

"Mr panda had to have a surgery." Kya explained as she sat the panda in the basket on the desk where he stayed until somone took him home.

"Well it looks like he had a good surgean." mrs. Mentzel said smiling making Kya feel better about the whole situation.

"My auntie fixed him." Kya explained.

The rest of day was uneventful. Soon it was Chuckie's turn to take the panda home.

"Mr panda this is Wawa." Chuckie said introducing the two bears as soon as he got home. He had some Dummi bear cereal for a snack andthought Mr panda would like sone. He ended up getting cereal all over him and he had to go in the washing machine.

"But Mr panda might get lonely in the washing machine." Chuckie said.

"Maybe Wawa would like to go with him." Kira suggested. Chuckie looked over at his bear and noticed he was getting dirty so he went over and got Wawa out of the chair and handed him to his mom to be washed.

THe next day it was Lil's turn. She had a tea party and played dress up woth Mr panda. Phil thought he looked to girly so he tried to throw him in the mud. the twins fought over the bear and almost ripped him in half before Betty broke up the fight.

Kai was next to take the bear home. He wasn't that interested so he mostly just left the bear on his bed until his mom asked if he had homework. He sighed and went to his room and got Mr panda off his bed. He went outside and played pirates until dinner time.

Phil showed Mr panda how to make mud brought him back to school all dirty so nobody had a turn that night.

Soon enough all the kids had taken Mr panda home. Tommy introduced him to Reptar and they all learned about responsibility.

"I learned you gotta keep toys clean so everyone can use them." Phil said.

"Me too." Chuckie added.

"I learned if you get hurt you gotta tell a grown up so they can make you feel better." Kya said.

The class switched desks that day and they rea;ized that they don't always have to be with the same people everyday. Kya and Elena even had a sleepover at Elena's house.

"What's Elena like?" Lil asked as they all played on the playground on Monday.

"She's fun. She likes to sing and play dress up." Kya said.

The next weekand all four girls had a sleepover at Li's house. They slept in the living room sine Phil stilled shared the room. Phil was feeling left out but he didn't want to play dress up or watch princess movies.

THe next weekand Phil had a sleepover with Gavin but it didn't go to well. Phil was to gross for Gavin, who was a bit of a neat freak. He went home early.

At school everyone was sitting with someone new except Tomm, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, who now decided to share a table. Tommy played with Gavin at recess sometimes but he didn't want to leave Chuckie so he still preferred to play with him.

"All our friends are leaving us." Phil said sadly as they colored pictures with numbers on them. They had to color a number with a certian color to make the picture.

Tommy looked around the room to see Zack sittiing with Gavin, Kai and Pyper. Kimi was sitting with Elena, Kya, and Jade.

"Well it is nice to make new friends." Tommy pointed out.

"I liked playing with Elena and the other girls." Lil said."But I miss Phil too."

"Just cuz we're all best friends doesn't mean we can't play with the other kids too." Tommy said.'At recess let's all play something, The whole class."

"Good idea Tomm." Chuckie said.

That afternoon during recess Tomm invited the whole class to play hide and seek.

Thanks Nairobi Harper for helping me decide what stuffed animal to use. 


	17. Chapter 17

The idea for this chapter was given to me by Celrock.

The kids were in their pe class. This week they were learning gymnastics, which Kimi was really excited about because she took gymnastics outside of school.

"This is gonna be fun." Kimi said excitedly waiting her turn.

"It's only exciting for you cuz you already know how to do everything." Chuckie grumbled. He wasn't looking forward to tumbling and getting all dizzy.

The gym teacher was demonstrating how to do a cartwheel. Kimi went first and did it without falling over. The rest of the kids fell over so the teacher held their feet and helped them them do it right. By the end of the week everybody could do a carwheel except Kya.

"Hey guys I did it and I didn't throw up this time." Chuckie said as he finally completed a cartwheel. The first time he did it with the teachers help he threw up everywhere. He came to Kimi's gymnastics classes all that week and watched what she did.

Kya sat in a corner of the gym watching as everybody else did cartwheels. She refused to try again after she kept falling over.

The next day when they got to gym class a balance beam was set up with a mat underneath.

"Oh great now we gotta get on hisgh stick thing."Chuckie groaned when he entered the gym.

"It's not that high Chuckie." Tommy said.

"And look if you fall there's a soft mat to land on." Zack said as he climbed on and stretched his arms to the side to help him balance. He walked across without a problem.

Tommy was next and he was a little wobbly at first but after his second attempt he made it across.

Chuckie didn't want to try so Kimi offered to hold his hand on his first turn. The second time he fell of toward the end but Zack was right. The mat was soft to land on.

Kai was next and walked on the balance beam sidewises.

"Kai you're not sposed to walk like that." Kya shouted at him.

"It's easier this way." Kai called back almost at the end."It's almost like when you balance on a surfboard."

Kya was next and almost fell when she was halfway through but caught herself in time.

"That's way easier then dumb cartwheels." She said jumping off the end.

Phil and Lil tried at once and they both ended up on the balance beam at once. They pusjed each other until Phil was at the end. Lil noticed they were near the end and decided to push Phil off. He landed on his butt. Lil thought about jumping on him but the teacher was looking and she didn't want to get in trouble. So she jumped off the side.

Next they all tried tumbling. Chuckie got stuck amd Tommy and Phil had to help him roll over the rest of the way. Everybody like tmbling the best.

That weekand they all went to Kimi's gymnastics class to watch her in a tumbling coompetitoin. She came in second for her age group. She was happy and everybody went out for pizza afterward.


	18. Chapter 18

The weather had been really hot lately and the threat of wildfires was becoming more of a threat. The school decided it was a good tome for the kindergartners to learn fire safety. A few firefighters had volunteered to come and speak to the kindergarten classes.

"Today instead of circle time we are going to have a special visitor." Mrs. Mentzel announced at the beginging of class.

"Who do you think the special visitor is?" Chuckie asked.

"Maybe it's a ice cream guy." Phil said.

"I hope so, It's so hot today." Lil said fanning herself with her shirt.

The school's ac unit stopped working that morning so the kids all got to go to the cafateria for the first time and buy an ice cream bar as a snack.

"I'm giving each of you one quarter so you can buy an ice cream and practice going through the lunch line for next year." Mrs. Mentzel explained as the kids lined up and got their quarter.

All the kids remembered to be quiet and put their fingers on their lips to remind themselves like they did on their way to gym class. They quietly made their way to the lunch room where the lunch lady was waiting to take their quarters. They stood in line behind another kindergarten class who were also practicing how to use the lunch line. Once everybody got their ice cream they all headed back to class.

After their snack the special visistor arrived. He had yellow pants and a blue shirt on. He was tan with dark hair.

"Hi guys. My name is Mark and I'm a firefighter." Mark introduced himself to the class."Before I teach you guys some fire safety tips does anyone have any questions?"

Almost all the kids raised their hands. Tommy was called on first.

"Do you have one of those firehouse dogs like on tv?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid not but the firehouse my brother works at has one and his name is Spot."

"Do you ever get scared to go in the burning buildings?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes. All the time but when people need my help it's my job to help them and I have to be brave." Mark answered.

After all the questions were answered Mark called on Zack and Kai got called on to try on the firefighter uniforms first.

"This stuff is heavy." Kai groaned as he lifted the jacket off of him.

"I can't see." Zack said lifting the helmet off his head a little so he could see better.

"You gotta wear all this stuff in a fire?" Kai asked.

"Yes. It keeps me from gettimg burned." Mark explained.

"What's that thing?" Kimi asked from her seat on the floor.

"That's an oxygen mask and tank." Mark explaned putting it on and showing the kids what he looked like with all his gear on."If you are ever in a fire and see a guy like this go to them and they'll get you out."

Mark then had the kids demonstrate the stop drop and roll technique if they ever caught on fire.

"Ok before we go home we're going to have a fire drill." Mrs. Mentzel explained as Mark left to go to another classroom."You'll hear a loud alarm and then I want you to quietly get up from your seat and line up."

Soon the kids heard the alarm and did as they told. They were lead outside with all the other students of the school. Roll was called to make suree everybody was there and they waited a few minutes and then went back inside and got ready to go home.

Tommy was downstairs in his dad's workshop helping him ith his latest invention when there was a small explosion. It scared Tommy a little to see flames inside the house and the smoke was making him cough. Soon the smoke detectors started going off. Stu quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

"Why did you call the fireman?' Tommy asked.

"I have everything under control." Stu said just as the basement door opened.

"Stu what happened down there?" Didi asked from the stairs.

"Everythng's fine Deed. Just a small fire. Don't worry." Stu answered.

"Tommy it's time for bed. You have school in the morning." Didi called. Tommy hurried up the stairs and got ready for bed.

Kai and Kya were watching their uncle cook when they saw blue flames in the pan of bananas.

"Huh Tito why did you start a fire?" Kya gasped.

"It's just a little fire. See." He showed them the pan where the fire was gone."I added some rum to the bananas and it makes a small fire for a few seconds."

The kids were glad their uncle new what he was doing with the fire.

"These bananas taste better with fire." Kai said happily eating his.

That night the house next door caught on fire. Sparks flew on the roof of the house and it soon started filling with smoke. The smoke detectors started off. Everybody woke up. It was hard to see because it was dark and the rooms were filling with smoke. Kya got on the floor like Mark said and made her way to her door which was open. The older kids did the same when Kai told them what to do. Soon everyone was out safely and the fire department was racing down the street.

Neighbors gathered to see what was going on. Both families affected by the fire were taken to the hospital for smoke inhalation. They were able to go home a few hours later. The house that caught fire had minor damage and the family could move back in in a few weeks. Kai and Kya's had roof damage. Both families packed some things and went to a hotel while their houses were being prepared.

The day Kai and Kya weren't at school. Their mom called and told the school what happened so they got excused for a few days. Soon the whole class new what happened.

"My daddy started a fire last night i our basement but he put it out." Tommy told his friends at recess.

"I wonder why Kai and Kya's parents didn't put out the fire at their house?" Kimi asked.

"Maybe they don't have a stinguisher like my daddy has." Tommy said.

"I'm just glad ther ok." Lil said. Everyone nodded. The next day the twins were back at school. They told what they could of their house fire.

"I didn't see fire, only smoke." Kya said.

"Me too and it's hatd to breathe and you can't see." Kai explained.

"Well we're all glad your ok and back at school." Mrs. Mentzel said.

"Me too. I missed school." Kya said as she took her seat with Kai following behind her.

A few weeks later both families movedback into their houses and all the parents had fire drills of their own in case they had fires at their huses their kids would be prepared.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is insprired by Cupcake wars. Also thanks to Celrock for helping me with this chapter.

"But mommy why do you have to go?" Kya whined as she watched her mom pack some clothes into a suitcase.

"You lola is sick," Grace said as she finished packing."Go get ready for school." Kya stood in the doorway to her mom's room and crossed her arms.

"Kya I don't have time for this. Now go." Grace said sternly giving her daughter a little push toward her room.

Kya stomped to her room and opened all the drawers in her dresser and threw all the clothes out onto the floor and just stood there in her still in her pajamas.

"When you get home you're cleaning this mess up." Grace said picking up a pair of pink shorts and a turquoise tank top out of the pile of clothes and getting Kya dressed. She quickly put her hair in a pony tail and took her downstairs for breakfast.

After a quick breakfast of pop tarts and juice everyone left the house. Ernesto took Grace to the airport while Auntie took the kids to school so they wouldn't be upset.

Once Kya got to school and started talking with her friends she was in a better mood.

"When are we making the cupcakes?" Lil asked raising her hand. They had been told the day beofre that all the kindergarten classes would be making cupcakes for the older kids to judge and the winning cupcake would be served at the upcoming mother's day picnic.

"After recess. Now I want you all to get in your groups and come up with one cupcake flavor and a frosting flavor to go with it." Mrs. Mentzel said.

The class got in their groups of four that they were assighned the day before and began discussing cupcake flavors.

"So what flavor do you guyd want our cupcake to be?" Lil asked her group which consisted of Phil, Kai, and Kya.

"Chocolate." Kai and Kya exclaimed at the same time.

"Yuck! I hate chocolate cupcakes." Phil said making a face."I want a apple cinnamon cupcake with cinnamon caramel frosting."

The other kids looked at him shocked.

"When did you have a cupcake like that Philip?" Lil asked.

"I heard it on a cupcake show I was watching with daddy." Phil answered.

"That sounds yucky." Kya said.

"Yeah I don't like cinnamon." Kai agreed crossing his arms.

"Mrs. Mentzel can we have a new group?" Tommy asked."We can't agree on a cupcake to make."

"Us too." Lil said."But I still want to be with Phil."

"And I still want to be with Chuckie." Tommy said.

"Well what flavors did your groups come up with?" The teacher asked.

"We want chocolate." Kai answered.

"So do we." Chuckie said.

"I hate chocolate." I want apple." Phil said.

"But Zack and Elena want coconut." Tommy said.

"I want whipped cream on my cupcake." Lil said.

"Ok I think I have an idea." Mrs. Mentzel started."Tommy, you and Chuckie are in a group with Phil and Lil and you can make a chocolate cupcake with chocolate whipped cream and crushed cookies on top with a gummy worm on top."

"I still don't like chocolate cupcakes but can we put a real worm on top instead?" Phil asked.

"No real worms but your cupcakes will look like dirt with colorful worms in it. Is that ok?" Mrs. Mentzel asked Phil.

"I guess." Phil shrugged.

"For your cupcake." Mrs. Mentzel pointed to Kai, Kya, Zack, and Elena."You can make a chocolate cupcake with coconut inside with a coconut frosting." THe kids were satisfied with this compromise and went off to draw a pictures of their cupcakes so the big kids could see what kind of cupcakes they were eating.

After recess the three kindergarten teachers took their classes to the cafeteria to start making the cupcakes. All the groups had note cards with the instructions on how to make the cupcakes. Each child was assighned a task so everybody got to participate.

"Ok the badder's all mixed." Zack announced."Kya you can add the coconut now." Kya started to pour the sweetened coconut flakes into the badder but it came out to fast and the whole bag got poured in instead of only half like what was written on the card.

"Oops. It came out to fast." kya said reching in the bowl and grabbing some coconut off the top.

"It's ok. Our cupcakes will just be extra coconuty." Elena said excitedly.

Once the cupcakes were out of the oven and cooled it was time for the kids to decorate them. Kimi's job was putting a strawberry half on top of her groups strawberry cupcake. she messed up a few times and put a strawberry on before the pink frosting was on so some cupckaes had two strawberrys.

When all the decorating was done the older kids started coming in to the lunch room and sitting at the tables.

"Oh no!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Angelica's here to judge our cupcakes."

"Yeah but there's lot's of other big kids and look." Tommy pointed."Susie's here too."

"Well that makes me feel better." Chuckie said.

"I was born to judge a contest like this." Angelica said happily as her class was called to come get their cupcakes.

"Hey Angelica vote for our cupcake. It has cookies on top." Phil said trying to bribe Angelica.

"It better be good Deville or I'm not voting for it." Angelica snapped grabbing the chocolate cupcake off the tray.

Once all the kids had a cupcake the judging began. Each kid wrote down their favorite flavor on a card and put it in a box at the front of the room.

"Yuck! Who puts coconut in a chocolate cupcake?" Angelica exclaimed about to throw the half eaten cupcake on the floor.

"Don't waste chocolate. I'll eat it." A chubby kid with brown skin and black spiked hair said from behind Angelica. She turned around to face the boy.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked handing over the offending treat.

"Maybe." the boy said with his mouth full of cupcake."My name is Jerwin. You see those two kids up there who look kind of like me?" Angelica nodded."I'm their cousin."

"Ok well tell your cousins to make a better cupcake next time." Angelica said turning back around.

"How do you know they made it? Nobody told us who's cupcake is who's." Jerwin said.

"First of all it has coconut on it." Angelica stated.

"So." Jerwin challenged.

"Only people from islands like you and your cousins like nasty coconut. That's how I know it's there's." Angelica said triumphantly.

Once all the cupcakes had been passed out the voting began. One by one all the students walked up to the box to place their votes. After all the votes had been cast the older kids went back to class while the kindergartners enjoyed the leftover cupcakes and waited for the teachers to count the results.

"I wonder what cupcake will win." Kimi said as she finished a lemon cupcake.

"I don't know but I really like this one." Zack said pointing to the wrapper from the lemon cupcake he'd just finished sharing with Kimi.

"I want mine to win." Phil said throwing the gummy worm on the floor and putting a real worm on top of the whipped frosting and eating it.

"I just hope mommy comes back in time for the picnic." Kya said saddly.

'Me too, but I want to know what cupcake wins." Kai said excitedly.

"Guys quiet." Tommy almost yelled."Look I think their done counting the votes."

All the kids turned to see the three teachers standing togeather at the front of the room.

"We've counted all the votes and decided that the highest coring cupcake out of each class will be served at their picnic. So for my class the winning cupcake is chocolate with orange orange flavored frosting." Mrs. Mars, a really tall lady with ling blond hair announced. The majority of her class cheered.

"That was a good cupcake." Chuckie admitted.

"I just want to know what cupcake won in our class." Phil said banging his fists on the table.

"The winning cupcake in my class isthe vanilla with strawberry frosting." A short brown haired woman wearing glasses announced.

"Boring. Our flavors are better. We all should win." Phil whispered. Lil nodded.

"THe winning cupcake for my class is the chocolate cookie cupcake with the gummy worm or the dirt cupcake as we're calling it." Mrs. Mentzel announced. Phil was so happy he jumped from his chair and started dancing around the table saying we won.

"So what cupcake won?" Jerwin asked when he got home from baseball practice.

"The gummy worm one won." Kai answered.

"Aw man and I voted for yours." Jerwin said dropping his stuff by the door.

"The coconut one with chcocolate?" Kya asked.

"Yep that one." Jerwin answered."You got anymore?"

"Yeah wait here." Kya said running over to her blue Frozen backpack with Elsa on it and pulling out a squished cupcake.

"It's squished. Sorry." Kya apologozed.

Jerwin shrugged."It's still a cupcake. He then went upstairs so his mom wouldn't see him eat the cupcake before dinner. They were having Dinuguan or chocolate meat as his parents and auntie called it to get the younger kids to eat it.

The next day at school the kids were assighned to write some things about their mom such as their favorite tv shows and favorite food and what they liked to do. On the day of the mother's day picnic the mom's would try to guess if it was about them or not.

"Does coffee count as food?" Phil asked Lil as they worked on their papers.

"I don't know but it should cuz mommy drinks it more then she eats food." Lil commented.

"You can't put the same thing as me." Phil said covering his paper.

"I'm not.I'm putting mommy's favorite food as those yucky granola bars she eats after she works out." Lil said.

"Kya what's mommy tv show again?" Kai asked looking up from his paper.

"That doctor show that we're not allowed to watch." Kya annswered.

"Oh yeah! What's it called?"

"I don't know. I think it's Grey something." Kya answered.

"Ok I'll just put Grey doctor show." Kai said finishing his paper.

When they were all done with the papers about their moms they started on making gifts. THere were stations set out around the room where the kids could make flower bouquets, bookmarks or handprint messages where they made a handprint in paint and then wrote a message inside of it.

"I'm making my mommy a book mark so she won't lose her when she reads." Tommy said coloring a thick cardboard like paper red. Ch uckie decided to follow Tommy since Kimi was making paper flowers and he didn't want to make the same gift. Phil, Lil, Kai, and Kya made the handprint messages since their moms didn't really like reading. Zack was allowed to use a special machine to make a braille message in a hand[rint for his auntie.

It was almost bedtime when auntie called Kai and Kya downstairs.

"You're mom's on the phone." She said holding it out to them. They both ran for it but auntie held it up awy from them before they could start fighting.

"I'm going to switch to video chat." She told Grace on the phone. They all sat on the couch with auntie holding the phone.

"Hi mommy." Kai and Kya said excitedly.

"Hi guys. Are you being good?"

"Yes." They both said.

"When are you coming home?" Kya asked.

"I don't know yet." Grace answered.

"But the mother's day picnic is tomorrow." Kai said sadly.

"I know. Maybe auntie can go and when I get back we can do something."

"Ok." The twins said sadly.

"I gotta go but I love you bye."

"Love you bye mommy." Kai said while Kya grabbed the phone and gave it a kiss. She then handed it to her brother who did the same.

"Goodnight mommy. Love you." both kids said and the call ended.

The next morning the kids went to school and started the day out as normal. The picnic would be in the afternoon.

"Graduation is coming up and all of the kindergaten classes are going to do plays just to have some fun at the end of the year. Have any of you seen The wizard of Oz or Wicked?" Mrs. Mentzel asked. A few hands went up.

"Me and Lil saw Wicked." Kya said.

"Wizard of Oz is my uncle's favorite movie. He always calls us munchkins." Kai said.

"My grandma likes that movie too." Tommy said.

"Ok good. for those of you who don't know the movie we're going to watch it on Monday so we can get ideas for our play." Mrs. Mentzel explained.

A little while later the moms and a few aunties walked into the room. They would be haing the picnic inside due to a sudden rainstorm. The moms were required to bring lunch for them and their kids. The kids gave their moms the gifts they had made. Kai and Kya had made an extra handprint message for their auntie since she was always taking care of them.

Everyone had some form of sandwhich for lunch and juice provided by the class. When it was time for the moms to guess which paper was about them Auntie got her tablet out and started a video chat.

"Mommy! you're here." Kya exclaimed as Auntie handed her the tablet first."You gotta find the paper that's about you." Kya walked up to the papers on the wall. Grace read over the papers. It helpedthat Kya walked straight to the one she wrote.

"That one is me." Grace said."You know my favorite food is chocolate."

"You got your's right." Kya said excitedly.

"Hand the tablet to your brother so he can let me find his." Kya reluctantly did as she was told and handed the tablet to Kai who made it a little harder for his mom to find his. He walked up to every paper. Leaving his for last.

"The Grey doctor show." Grace said laughing a little."That has to be mine."

"Yep. That's your's." Kai said happily."We get cupcakes."

"With gummy worms cuz real worms are gross." Kya interupted holding a red and orange gummy worm in front of the screen.

"You don't eat real worms do you?" Grace asked.

"No only just candy ones cuz there so good." Kya said biting the worm in half.

"Hmm Coffee, wrestleing. This must be me!" Betty exclaimed loudly.

"You got it." Phil siad."Lil's is over there."

"Philip you won't supposed to tell her." Lil yelled angrily.

"Now pups don't start fighting in public." Betty said grabbing her twins before they could get to each other."Let's go enjoy those cupcakes you made."

That Sunday all moms spent some quality time with their kids. for Kai and Kya that meant talking with their mom on video chat.


	20. Chapter 20

After watching The wizard of Oz movie and hearing songs from the play Wicked, the class chose to combine the two to make a whole new play.

"Why do we gotta do a play in front of everybody?" Chuckie groaned as he and his friends sat around on the big toy.

"It's just our parents Chuckie." Tommy said reassuringly.

"Just imagine them in their underwear if you get butterflies in your tummy." Phil said laughing.

"Or you could help paint the sets." Kimi added."Who are you guys gonna try out for? I want to play Dorathy."

"I want to play the scarcrow." Tommy said.

"I want to be Glenda the good witch so I could wear a sparkly pink dress like in the movie." Lil said. They had watched The wizard of Oz last week in class so the kids could get familiar with the characters they would be playing.

"I don't know who to try out for." Kya said."All the girls are taken except for the wicked witch and she has to sing a song."

"But you sing good." Lil said and if I get to play Glenda we get to sing a song together."

"Yeah Kya, I've heard you sing Let it go a bazillion times and I even think you sing it good." Kai said encourageing his sister.

"That's cuz mommy didn't give us binkys when we were babies so now I can sing good." Kya said happily.

After recess the class held auditions. The first group to audition was Tommy, Kimi, Kai, and Kya. The rest of the class was over at the water table seeing which items floted and which sank.

Tommy went first and did his impersanation of a scarecrow. He even sang some of the song the scarecrow sang in the movie.

Lil and Kya auditioned togeather and sang the song For good. Lil as Glenda, Kya as Elphabala, aka the wixkwd witch of the west.

Kimi auditioned for Dorothy. Zack auditioned for the wizard. After all the auditions were over the results were posted on the board.

"Yay! We got the parts we wanted!" Kya and Lil exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm the tin guy." Phil said as he found his name.

"I'm the lion." Chuckie groaned."I didn't want to be in the play."

"Come on Chuckie. It'll be fun and I'm the scarecrow so I'll be on stage the whole time with you." Tommy said putting a hand on chuckie's shoulder.

"And i'm Dorothy so I'll be there too." Kimi said.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad if you are with me." Chuckie said with a smile.

The next day they began working on the play. Kai and the other kids that didn't have major roles worked on painting sets while the other kids practiced their lines. All the kids worked hard and before they knew it it was time for the play.

"I stil don't see mommy." Kya sighed peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Uncle said he would record it so if she's not here she can still see it." Kai said coming to take a look for himself.

"Are you guys as nervous as I am?" Chuckie asked.

"No I'm excited." Kimi said happily.

"If you get nervous I get to play the lion." Kai said."But don't worry. You'll do a good job."

"Thanks Kai." Chuckie said.

"Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Mentzel asked.

"Yes." The class said in unison as Lil took her spot on stage and the curtain went up. She was wearing a pink sparkly dress and holding a wand that was covered in glitter. She was ready to be Glenda.

"We're all born different. Some of us are very different as is the case with my used to be friend." Lil said.

"Did you used to be friends with the wicked witch?" A boy asked.

"Yes. but it was a really long time ago." Glenda answered as some kids came out from behind the curtain holding backpacks and Lil went to change out of her sparkly dress. Soon Kya came out on stage wearing a gray dress. All the kids ran from her and gave her strange looks.

She stopped and said"No I'm not sick and I didn't eat grass." Making reference to her green skin.

"Elphaba stop making a fool of yourself and ge to class." Kai yelled as Elphaba's father. Six kids, including Kya and Lil ran and sat on wooden boxes to make it look they were at school. Zack stood in front of the kids and played the wizard, who was the scene switched to Elphaba and Glenda sitting in a room that they both shared.

"Elphaba you need to more like me." Glenda said closing the book that Elphaba was reading. Glenda was the most popular kid in the class.

"I don't want to be like you." Elphaba shrugged and returned to her book. Glenda looked shocked.

"Everybody wants to be like me." Glenda said."And I'll help you."

The next scene showed the class again but this time elphaba was dressed in a lighter colored dress. The kids still made fun of her except for Glenda who was her only friend. She ran away.

The next scene showed Elphaba and Glenda near a clocktower.

"Thanks for being my friend." Elphaba said as Glenda sat down beside her.

"anytime." Glenda said. They then sang For good. The next scene they were back in the classroom and the kids teased again. Elphaba ran again and Glenda followed. The kids chased them.

"Glenda come with me." Elphaba siad as they hid behind a tree to catch their breath. She then started to sing Defying Gravity with Glenda joining in.

"Are you coming?" Elphaba asked.

"Your shaking. Here." glenda said putting a scarf around elphaba. She then began to sing the rest of Defying gravity. Soon the kids found them.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want." Elphaba yelled as she lifted into the air and finished singing Defying gravity.

The scene switched to a forest and showed a lion, a scarecrow, a tin man, and a girl in a vlue and white dress.

"This forest is scary you guys." The lion shuddered.

"It's not so scary." The scarecrow said bravely.

"I just want to go home." Dodothy said. Soon Elphaba stepped out form behind a tree. The four jumped back in surprise.

"I know a way out of this forest." The green girl said.

"You do?" The tin man asked.

"Yep follow me." Elphaba soon had them out of the forest. The four met the wizard and had a wish granted. The play ended and everybod came on stage and bowed. All the parents clapped for their kids and after fifteen munutes of changing into normal clothes tthey had the graduation ceremony and each kid walked up to the teacher and got a peice of paper that said graduated when their name was called. All the kids went and found their parents in the audiance.

"Mommy you're here!" Kya exclaimed running into her mother's arms.

"When did you get here?' Kai asked after his hug.

"Late last night when you were in bed. I wanted to surpruse you." Grace answered.

"Speaking of surprises." Auntie said."We have one."

"What is it?" The twins asked eagerly.

"We're going to Disneyland." Ernesto announced.

"Really!" Kya exclaimed.

"Yes. Now we have to go home and pack." Auntie said.

The next day all the parents and kids met at Ernesto's house. He had rented a van that would hold all of them. The parents had all bought their kids tickets as a graduation present. Dil stayed at home with grandpa Lou. Didi didn't think he was old enough to go yet. All the way there the kids talked about what they wanted to do first. As soon as they got to the park the kids ran off in different directions, getting seperated from their parents in the big crowd.

Didi soon noticed a teenahe boy wearing a gray confederate uniform."Oh Peter thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed."Our kids got seperated from us in the big crowd."

"Don't worry. My friends and I will find them. Do you by any chance know where they were going?' Peter asked.

"Phil wanted to ride the ladybugs." Howard said.

"Kai wanted to talk to Crush and Kya wanted to dress up like a princess." Grace said.

"Lil wanted to dress like a princess too." Betty said.

"Tommy wanted to ride the Indiana Jones ride." Stu said.

"Chuckie wanted to ride Heimlich's choo choo train." Chaz said.

"Kimi wanted to ride the tea cups." Kira said.

Peter pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. It didn't take long for someone to answer."I need Elsa, Elena, Jack Sparrow, Rex, and Ray to meet me at Cinderella's castle. We have to find some lost kids." Peter explained.

As soon as everyone was at the castle Peter filled them in."If you find them call me and take them to wherever they want to go. Their parents are already waiting at the locations that the kids wanted to go to." All the Disney characters split up.

"I think we're lost." Kya said as she and Lil tried to find the princesses.

"We are lost. All I see are pirate ships and ocean stuff." Lil said.

"I think Kai shoulda went this way instead. This is all stuff he likes." Kya commented looking around.

"You ladies lost?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"It's a real pirate." Kya whispered as Lil nodded her head yes.

"Jack Sparrow at your service." He said taking off his hat."You girls wouldn't be looking for the princesses would you?" He asked remembering Peter mention two girls that would be togeather wanted to dress up like a princess.

"Yeah. Can you take us to them?" Lil asked.

"Sure i can." Jack said offering each girl one of his arms to take so they wouldn't get lost again. They soon arrived at their destination.

"Here we are ladies." Jack said.

"Do you want to dress up as a princess with us?" Kya asked still holding the captain's hand.

"Sure why not." Jack said taking out a bottle of rum and drinking some."Shall we?" He motioned them inside. The girl helped Jack dress up as Maona while Kya dressed as Elsa and Lil dressed as Elena. They even took a picture together.

"I think we're lost. I knew we should of stayed with our parents." Chuckie groaned as Tommy looked aound.

"Don't worry Chuckie. I'm sure we'll find our rides soon." Tommy assured his friend.

"Hey are you guys lost?" Rex asked.

"Ahh It's a talking dinasaur." Chuckie cried.

"Chuckie calm down. He might help us." Tommy said.

"Or eat us." Chuckie muttered.

"Yeah mr dinasaur we are lost. I was trying to get to the Indiana Jones ride and Chuckie wants to ride a caterpiller train." Tommy explained to the green t rex.

"Ok follow me." Rex said and lead them tot heir rides where they rode with their dads.

"Come on ladybug ride where are you?" Phil asked himself.

"You lost little boy?" Ray asked.

"Woah! A talking bug!" Phil exclaimed.

"My name Raymond but everybody call me Ray." the bug said in his thick accent.

"Hi Ray. My name is Phil." Phil introduced himself.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ray said."Now what ride was yall looking for?"

"The ladybugs." Phil answered.

"Ooh that's a good one. Come on this way." Ray said leading Phil to the ladybugs and even joining him and his dad on the ride.

"Kimi! there you are." Peter called when he saw Kimi sitting alone on a park bench.

"Peter! I'm glad you're here. I can't find the tea cups and I really want ot ride them." Kimi explained.

"Well I can take you there." Peter said taking Kimi's hand. They arrived at the tea cups a few minutes later. They rode them three times.

"That little boy looks lost." Elena commented as she and Elsa walked through the park in search of the missing kids.

"He could be. I don't see his parents anywhere." Elsa said looking around.

"Are you lost?' Elema asked bending down to Kai's level.

"Yeah I want to talk to Crush the sea turtle." Kai explained.

"We can tale you there." Elsa offered.

"You can!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes but only if you don't wander away from your parents again." Elena said. Kai nodded. Elsa and Elena took Kai to see Crush and they talked for thirty minutes.

"Later dude." Crush said waving his fin as Kai left with his uncle.

Later that night they all had dinner with the Disney characters and everybody enjoyed the rest of the time at the park.

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Peter is owned by TCKing12. I don't own the Disney characters. If you want to hear the songs I used in the play they are For good and Defying gravity. I like the Idina Mwnzel versions best but there are others.


End file.
